her new life
by Oxoxhi
Summary: Chad has to raise his two year old sister sierra after his abusive dad gives up. chads a dad and sonny is going to be the mom of little sierra cooper. Sorry this is so bad Promiss story is better multi chapter. PLEASE Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am editing my book! I KNOW that it is really bad, but hopefully know its a lot better from when I edited it. I learned a lot from when I started this book till now! Thank you all!**

**R&R Please (:**

Sierra's POV

"CHAD take your sister now!" My father screamed

I was 4 years old I didn't know what I did. I lifted my head and looked at my brother looking fearful at my bruises and marks all over my body. He ran over to me in the middle of filming his show leaned down and asked me a simple but horribly detailed question. "Are you okay? Did he do this to you?" He griped my arms while saying what he did and my arms and face flinched. How does he even really remember me? It feels like so long ago when he left me there. Alone.

He released while stepping back right in front of my father. "What did you do to her?" He yelled in an angry and scared voice that only left you wondering what was about to happen. My father laughed while stepping closer to my brother. Chad.

"What do you think I did to her?" He grinned, as if it was some kind of game. Chad didn't answer "And imagine, you could have saved her from all the pain if you wouldn't have left." He laughed at my brother with his demonic laugh. My brother quickly swung his tight fist towards my 'father'. I don't understand why he would do something like that. I can't even say a word without getting beaten... and stuff.

I don't know why we were here to see my brother. I think my dad is just kinda tired of me. I guess I am not perfect like he wants me to be. I wish I could. Maybe then he would love me.

He held his face and looked at my brother with angry, horrid eyes.

"You take her don't call me don't talk about me and do whatever you want, you to can stay out of my life and I will have a great life from here on out." My father said with his grin slowly grinding down.

"So will she and I that we can think that you are forever gone!" Chad screamed loudly. My father stormed out of the filming room while my brother bent down and looked into my eyes I was still staring at the ground.

**Chads POV**

Why. Why after all of this time... he came back. He came back to the place that I loved. I loved it here. I loved to be away from him. And I guess at the time I wasn't thinking what he was going to do to her. Figured it would just turn out like 'daddies little girl'. But I guess that didn't happen.

My heart aches with pain.

How could I hurt her so badly trying to do what was best for me? I shouldn't have left her alone.

"Sweetie. Sierra. You are okay now. Don't worry. You are safe. I will take care of you. No more pain okay? Are you okay?" I tried to get her to look in my eyes. But her eyes stayed glued to her feet. She is already deeply cut with the images of what my father has done.

She slowly shook her head back and forth saying 'no' but with no words.

"What did he do to you"? I asked, even though I knew the answer. He beat her. He tore her life to shreds with each punch. He ruined her life. Just by being an alcoholic father. How? How could he possibly want to hurt her?

She slowly, and I mean SLOWLY, lifted her head off the ground and locked her eyes in mine. She had the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Just like moms. I stood up and turned around. Everyone was watching. Watching me have tears build up in my eyes.

I gave one simple gesture and everyone started to pack up and go home. I then turned around and slowly picked her up. Making sure to use as gentle hands as I could. I knew the bruises where all over.

**Sierra's POV**

I smelled the freshly sprayed Cologne on his shirt. He got me to his car and quickly drove away from the darkly covered walls, and the heavy set white floors.

We then arrived to a big apartment. Pictures, of him, everywhere. But I noticed that there were some pictures of a baby on his wall. He sat me down in a bedroom, kissed my forehead and walked to the phone. I stared at him then caught a glimpse of a picture frame next to his bed. I reached over to the picture while he was talking on the phone.

It was me... and my mom. Our mom died when I was born so I never met her. It was me as a baby. I couldn't really tell because I knew what I looked like when I was born, but under it it says the two perfect girls.

My brother got off the phone and I quickly put down the picture and go back to exactly where he left me. He came into the room. My knees pressed to my chest and my heart was racing. What if he is just like dad?

He sat down and sat me on his lap. "Sweetie. What did he do?" He glared into my eyes. I just looked into his eyes and said nothing.

"Please I need to know what happened you can trust me I promise." He held out his pinky finger and I took it into mine. That means he promises that he will never break the promise.

"I don't really remember you." I spoke. My first words in a long, long, time.

"Not at all?" He asked. Almost disappointed.

"Kinda. I talk about you to mommy all the time in heaven." He smile and looked at his hands. "She told me to tell you that she misses you and to give you a kiss, if I ever saw you again." He smiled and looked at me with his sea water blue eyes. He was about to cry.

"Will you stay here with my friend while I go shopping?" I nodded my head up and down. He picked me up put me next to a TV screen. I have never been able to really watch a show. Just how off all of this was compared to what I was going through at daddies, I was scared to stay here. Daddy was normal. My life their... it was normal.

"_Up next Mackenzie Falls"_ the TV said softly.

"Chad look! Look! You are on TV!" I screamed.

"Ya that's my TV show Mackenzie Falls." He said with a grin on his face.

"Is Mackenzie your girlfriend?" I said while holding my knees to my chest. He laughed

"No I …"

**knock knock knock.**

"Coming". He unlatched the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hi Sonny!" Chad said while allowing her to walk in. I was standing up playing with box of empty crackers.

Sonny giggled "Aww this is your little sister?"

"Ya. Sierra this is Sonny. Sonny, Sierra."

"Make your self at home and you know what happened so if anything goes wrong call me." Chad kissed my cheek and left. I waved bye with opening and closing my hand in the air. What am I doing? I can't... I just... I just can't. This isn't right. I am not allowed to do things like that. People will get mad.

"Hi sierra I am Sonny. I am your brothers friend."

"Hi Sony". She laughed at the mispronounced name.

"Want to color on my box with me? Chad gave me colors." I pulled out 9 colors. "See green, yellow, orange, purple, blue, pink, black, brown, and red." sonny got down and colored with me.

"So did you do this at your dads house?" I looked up from my coloring book and stared at her.

"No daddy said that if I did I would..." I stopped.

"Would what?" Sonny said.

"I don't know." Sonny stood up and brushed herself off.

"We are going to have some fun". I looked at her and jumped up.

"We are?"

"Yes. You are going to go meet the cast of So Random and have some fun!"

**At the studio:**

"Hey guys!" Sonny yelled as we entered her studio.

"Hey Sonny! Who is this little girl?" Grady said looking at me with a smile.

I didn't answer.

"This is Sierra. Chads little sister." Everyone looked at Sonny and I disgusted and confused.

"Chad has a sister?" Nico asked.

"Obviously"! Sonny answered.

"Okay well why is she with you? Shouldn't she be with Chad." I felt talked over. Sonny held up one finger telling them to wait a moment.

She looked at me and said in a soft voice. "Why don't you go play over there." I got up and ran over and played with a blue and purple ball with shapes on it that are red. She is trying to get rid of me.

"Chads dad abused Sierra... you cant see her skin its so bruised as you can see, she is confused and scared I am helping Chad so that he can go get some stuff for her. She has to live with him now so I am helping them get settled." They all went into shock.

"Wait seriously." Tawni asked sarcastic.

"Neco will you take her and go do something with her." Sonny asked while looking at me with her eyes.

"Sure come on Grady." Sonny started walking towards her dressing room and Tawni followed.

**Sonny's POV**

"Wait so did you tell her that you are dating her brother?" Tawni looked spaciously at me.

"Not yet and I don't think we will soon." I explained.

"Why Not she deserves to know that you could be her somewhat mom". She said staring seriously into my eyes.

"Mom? Why would I be that she sees her brother as some what dad I guess but not me this is her first day here." I said while straitening some papers.

"The sooner she feels at home the better she will be in the long run. You don't get the chance for a wonderful kid like that to just be put into your arms Sonny. I wish it would happen to me, you don't see what you got now and if you don't you wont later either. See how much its worth now." I looked at her in shock.

"Wow Tawni I didn't know you could look that deep and say something so nice...TO ME!" I wanted to cry. That was so touching what she just said. Tawni never says ANYTHING touching.

"Ya. Don't get to used to it. But, well its true." She turned around and walked out of the room.

**Sierra's POV**

"Do you want to play with this ball?" Grady said handing me a small bouncy ball. I grabbed the ball and threw it giggled, stood up and got the ball and did it till I got tired. Nico laughed along with Grady.

"Hey sweetie". Chad was behind me and bent down so he could touch my shoulders. Neco and Grady stood up.

"Chad." Neco said.

"Neco." Chad said.

"Grady!" Grady yelled with a smirk. "Sorry."

Chad looked at him the back at Neco... so wheres Sonny. "Shes in the dressing room I think." Chad nodded picked me up and walked through the two of them like a door.

"What a jerk!" Neco said to Grady.

"I hear that". They both turned around and walked away.

**Dressing room:**

"Hey Sonny thanks for watching her."

"No problem." She said

"Do you need help carrying in the things."

"Sure if you would like." Chad said with a smile.

They both walked out, me in Sonny arms. Out to his car, it was a different one. black with 5 windows on each side. We drove home.

He reached in and took out 4 bags, Sonny took them and put them all on one arm. He reached back in pulling out 5 more bags sonny took 3 of them and chad took the rest of the bags. I walked next to them and looked in the somewhat see through bags. There was barbies and I couldn't quite see what else was in them.

We got inside and he put them down on the wood panel table. Sonny did the same and whispered something into chads ear. I looked at them and sat in this small room were there was another picture of my mom. I was told she was beautiful... and she was. She had long brown wavy hair big blue eyes and... as I thought about it she had most of the same details as Sonny.

I picked up the picture and toughed my mothers face with my fingers. "Would you like to stay?"

"If you would like me to". He smiled and they hugged. I started to wonder why they were so ' friendly' with each other. Chad took out a box and opened one toy after another and put them in the box. After all of the toys were done he took out all of the clothes and asked sonny if they were okay.

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to finish unpacking things and I will go give her a bath?"

"Please if you would like to." Chad said while folding one piece of clothing after another. Sonny went into the room with me still sitting on the bed looking at my mom and tears trailing down my face.

"Is that your mother?" I looked up suddenly and saw her eyes locked on the picture. I wiped away some of my tears.

"Ya that's her I never met her." Sonny looked sadly at the picture then at me.

"I bet she is looking at you right now thinking how you are so beautiful, smart fun girl to be around... you always have piece of her even though you never met her you still love her and miss her and wish that she was here and we all wish that honey." I looked at the picture then at Sonny, nodded my head in agreement.

Water started coming down my face. I wiped them away. She touched the back of my head while I sobbed. That night before I fell fast asleep, Chad came in and started talking to me in a low and quiet voice.

"She loved to tell jokes, sing, laugh. Just like you." Chad said. "And she loves you and I. She is proud of you and I am proud of you for being so strong." Chad looked at me while sitting right next to me on the small bed that he had. He kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"Wait." He turned back around. I stood up and kissed him.

"I promised mommy that I would remember?" He smiled, turned off the lamp light and before closing the door all the way he whispered " I love you." and left. Loves me? Daddy never told me that. I fell asleep at 9:06 pm. The wind out side sounded like someone running super fast all most like a vampire.

**Dream land or nightmare?**

"Get up lazy!" I got up from the hard wood floor and looked at my so called father. I was shivering.

"Oh! So you're cold huh? Well if you don't get these chores done then you will be cold when I stuff you into the freezer! Get a move on!" I got up right away and took out the trash, dusted every bit or corner there was of that house, scrubbed the tiled floor in the bathroom and kitchen then waited after all of my chores were done for my father to call me in from outside in the snow.

When I got inside it was the same routine. I stood there while he first took swings at me. He punched and kicked. He would watch me as I cried. But when I cried... that just made him more mad. So I rarely did. I fell to the floor he kicked me till finally I ran far away to this gas station.

_He can't hurt me here!_ I started thinking over what happened at the house how I could feel the pain gush through my skin. How my head trembled in pain from the kicks and punches.

I took time to realize that my life sucked that I wish I was somewhere better like with my mom or somewhere else. I prayed to god every night that I would be with my brother altho I really never met him. My heart sank when I herd the sound of my fathers voice. I ran into the girls bathroom and locked the door. I sat in the corner and cried a soft song into my head. The door was being banged on constantly and I didn't know what to do I was only two.

"Pwease daddy don't hurt me." I screamed. That's when I heard the banging stop and a gun shot go off. "Aaah" I screamed and ran under the sink. That's when blood came creeping in from underneath the door. It was dark red blood.. it was … my fathers blood.

I screamed and then woke screaming back at Chads house. "Daddy, Mommy help me"! Chad and Sonny came racing into the bedroom and turned on the light. Sonny picked me up Chad sat next to her. I was breathing deeply and shaking like an earthquake.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Chad said brushing the hair out of my face with his fingers.

"Daddy don't let him hurt me please!" I jumped out of Sonny's arms and into Chads and hugged him. He felt how bad I was trembling and shaking. I could tell Chad was scared. He had the look in his eye. The one that you could tell he was worried. About everyone. About me.

"Why what happened?" Chad asked again til finally she answered.

"Hes coming for me don't let him hurt me daddy I am scared daddy please." I cried into his chest. He picked me up and hugged my body close. We all went out to the living room. They lied me on the couch Sonny rubbing my arm back and forth in a slow motion.

**Sonny's POV**

I picked up my hand and held hers still shaking. Chad went into the kitchen and got 3 cups of water. By time he got back she was fast asleep.

"Well would you like a glass of water? Or two?" Chad offered me holding out the glass.

"Sure... I wonder what happened in there." I said looking at Sierra. Who was still tightly gripping her hand with mine.

"Ya I want to know that too." He said softly.

"She was talking about our father. She must of-" he stopped because the phone started ringing. He got up dragging his hand across my shoulder.

**Chad's POV**

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Yes Chad Dylan Copper right?"

"Yes."

"You recently got your sister right."

"Wait who is this". I asked confused

"I am Mr. Daniel I'm a lawyer."

"Okay and yes I did."

"Okay well I was contacted and talked to an adoption home and-"

"She is staying with me." I interrupted.

"I know. They said you have to make it legal right away."

"Okay. Why?"

"I heard what happened and if you father changes his mind he can call the police for kidnap." Obviously he didn't hear the whole story or my father would be in prison.

"Okay how do I make it legal." Sonny was sitting in the living room looking confused wanting to know what I was talking about.

"I can do it for you."

"Really? How long will it take?"

"Up to two weeks".

"Well hopefully he doesn't do anything By then."

**Hey thanks guys for reading! I will be editing AND UPDATING soon! I absolutly promise! I hope to get to a few more chapters tonight! Wish me luck! (:**

**R&R~**

**~~Sierra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks guys for reading chapter 2 of 'Her New Life!" It means a lot! Please review! (: You guys keep me going! Thanks a bunch!**

**Chads pov**

"Sonny we have to get paper work done." I told her. That is when something popped into my head.

"Sonny I have to ask you something..."

"Mommy!" Sierra jumped into Sonny's arms. I looked shocked wondering when that happened. I kinda thought it was just because she was half asleep last night.

"Woah! Hi Sweetie. Whats up?" Sonny smiled and looked at Sierra. They both looked so happy.

She wiggled up close to her ear and whispered.

"I am hungry can we go make something yummy?"

**Sonny's POV**

I laughed and picked her up. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her while pulling Chads hand right behind me. "Why did you drag me all the way over here when I was-"

I looked at chad with a "what the hell look".

"How about this I will make her breakfast and you go give her a bath and change her clothes?" Chad said. I nodded my head in agreement with Chad and brought her upstairs to the bathroom. I went to the closet took out a pink frilly dress with black dress slippers, brand new, to go with it. Her clothes before were torn, old, small, but oddly, they were not tight. Sierra is extremely skinny. Her bones are easily spotted. Sierra looked at me while she was gliding across the bathroom floor with her socks on like she was skating.

**Sierra's POV**

Mommy giggled, put the clothes on the bathroom counter. She picked me up and stood me up on the toilet seat top. She took of my clothes and filled the bath with warm water.

**Chads POV**

Upstairs I could hear the bath running and sonny singing to Sierra in her soft slow voice. Beautiful. I started mixing the waffle mix and cooking the waffles. I took out three plates that were stacked one on top of another and put them on the table.

"Chad, Sierra's getting a cold." Sonny said while holding Sierra in a fluffy white towel.

**Sierra's POV**

I rested my head on her shoulder. Her shoulder was wet from my hair dripping down on to her shirt. Chad walked around to Sonny's back to see my face. My eyes were red and my nose was runny. "Wow how did you get so sick so fast?" He went to the bathroom and got a tissue. He wiped my nose and threw it away. I pulled my head up from her shoulder and turned around. Mommy readjusted how she was holding me and sat me on her hip. I pulled my arm out from behind Mommy's back and reached out for Daddy. He reached out and grabbed me. I looked at him.

"Well why don't you and Sonny go get you dressed while I finish breakfast?"

"Its mommy and okay." He handed me to Mommy. Mommy got us upstairs and back into the bathroom.

**Sonny's POV**

The bathroom floor was slippery from the water. I sat Sierra down on the counter. I walked over to the bathtub to drain the water. I reached in pulled the plug and turned around to go get her dressed. Before I could take my second step I slipped and fell. I hit my head on the counter and I lied there motionless on the floor.

"Mommy?" I heard Sierra yell. But my hearing started to fade. Chad raced up the stairs to were I lied. "Sonny?" He got down on to his knees and turned me onto my back.

**Chads POV**

She was still alive but unconscious. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello I need help right away!"

"Sir what happened?" The lady on the phone said to me.

"Someone slipped and fell shes unconscious, Please hurry." I said while rubbing my hand on her forehead and hanging up the phone.

"Daddy can you help me down?" Sierra asked while looking at Sonny. I stood up and put her down on the floor.

"Is someone coming to help her"? She asked me while sitting next to sonny. She seemed worried but she wasn't like other kids she understood pain. She understood death. She understood way more then most 4 year old's should. I knew Sonny was going to be okay but if something were to happen and Sonny or I, I would have to tell her she would be sad but she would understand that life happens. That life isn't all ways fair but things happen for a reason even if you can't find that reason inside of you.

She looked at me and spoke.

"I know mommy is going to be okay, I just now this won't happen now." I looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about." I asked her

"She won't leave me or you she promised she would be here to protect me when my father comes." She told me this while I was still in shock, Wow my little girl is talking like a teenager. "She won't leave she has the choice and she is staying."

**Sierra's POV**

He looked at me still in shock when police came in and took her into the ambulance.

"I'll be right there Sonny." He said while picking me up and dressing me quickly. He got me into the car seat, buckled me in and drove off.

_~The blood creeping in... my dads blood._

_~We both will be here and we will protect you._

_~I promise he wont hurt you while I am still around._

I thought back of what happened last night. What if he knew she said that. What if now he thinks he has to get rid of the people I care about to get to me.

We got to the hospital. Daddy got me out and rushed inside.

"Were looking for Sonny Munroe."

"Third door to your left." He thanked the white fashioned lady and we walked into the room. Sonny was in there conscious.

"Hey you guys."

"I knew it!" I said while I ran to the bed. She touched my head while I was trying to see her. Chad picked me up and sat me on the bed next to sonny.

"Can I give you a hug?" I asked waiting for the response.

"Ya I am not hurt badly". She told me as I crawled up closer to hug her. I lied there while she brushed my hair with her fingers. The doctor walked in, I got up and jumped off the bed. Chad looked at the doctors in the eyes. The doctor had a worried look to his face.

**Chads POV**

"Chad can I speak to you alone?" He asked

I nodded my head, He walked over to the door and opened it. I walked through the door while the doctor following close behind, While closing the door on his way out.

"Whats up?" I asked crossing my arms looking at the doctor.

"Sonny I believe has cancer". The doctor said

"What happened is the cancer that starts in blood-forming tissue such as the bone marrow and causes large numbers of blood cells to be produced and enter bloodstream." The doctor went on.

"How dangerous is it". I asked him

"21,000 this year have died in the USA" I looked at him in shock I know it was a low number sense we are in September. I didn't know what to say and before I did I looked in the room the Sierra was sitting there staring at us two.

**Sierra's POV**

Daddy walked back into the room.

"Whats going on?"

"Well they think you might have..." He paused he didn't know what to say.

"What?" She asked while squeezing my hand.

"Umm well he thinks you might have can...

before he could finish I burst out into tears.

"I was wrong I failed...". Mommy looked at me while I sat there crying my eyes out.

"Wait what... Chad what is she taking about."

"Mommy you promised you would never leave." I said looking at her with my teary eyes.

"Sweetie I am not leaving you". I looked at her.

"People make mistakes, Some people think something different then what does... My other mommy never thought that it would happen to her and it did." I looked down sadness in my eyes.

"Sierra that's enough!" Daddy said in a angry voice. I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. What did I do? I always do it. I always mess up.

That night when we got home Mommy came home with us she was able to come home. The doctors think that mommy has had it for a while because she has a lot of dead cancer cells, She has some left... that are dieing.

Mommy took me out of the car seat I ran into the house and up to my room, I didn't want them to see me cry. Its the first time daddy yelled at me.

**Sonny's POV**

"You didn't have to freak like that". I tolled him

"She didn't have to say things like that I know she doesn't have parents-"

I interrupted Chad. "She does! She thinks of me and you as her parents, Don't you get that?"

Chad looked at the counter and looked straight across to me.

"I do get that but I know I should be careful but she needs to be treated like a kid or she will grow up to be spoiled. I know she has had a really, really, rough life. And I get that but it doesn't mean I don't tell her to stop when she is doing something wrong."

I looked at him and agreed I never looked at it like that but he is right, You don't start taking baby steps to different things then she would turn out spoiled knowing she could pull things.

"I guess I was out of line there though I was just so-"

"hoping it wasn't true?" Sierra said. We both turned around to see Sierra standing there staring at us while she was standing next to the couch.

**Chads POV**

"Sierra.."

She turned around and ran back up stairs to her room. I was about to follow till Sonny's hand caught my chest.

"Just let her have her time."

"Wait shh listen... who is she talking to?" I said while starting to run up stairs quietly. I listened in and looked through the crack in the door, She was praying.

"Mommy please don't let daddy turn into the other daddy. Hes mad at me and I am scared he will start hurting me and giving me boo boos. God and Mommy please answer and keep me and the ones I love safe, I love you mommy, Amen". She got up and put a letter in a box and pushed it underneath of her bed. In the box there was like 15 letters at least. I opened the door as she jumped up and hit the wall with her back. "Hey" I said while taking tiny steps into her room.

She waved and sat down. "I want you to know I am sorry and I am not mad I was just really sad mommy is so sick."

"You should be happy that its going away to!" She said in a jumpy motion, a happy one.

"Daddy I am glad you aren't mad at me no more, I was getting really sad. I don't want to ever hurt you."

Sierra's POV

He looked at me and saw the happiness in my face, But I looked in his and didn't see the same, he was worried and It wasn't for mommy... It was for me.

"Well you get some sleep" He told me and kissed my forehead I jumped into bed and he tucked me in. turned of the door and left the door cracked.

_It was a foggy street, with dim light. Nothing in sight, nothing or no one was there._

_Get a move on I heard in my head._

_Suddenly a wind picked up my hand went out unwillingly and I caught a note in my hand, It read: You know who I am and why I am coming. _

_This made me have chills down my back. I looked up from the note to see a shadow, The shadow of a man. He was just standing there watching me. _

_"Sierra."_

_I heard the wind whisper into my ear softly. Then fore men walked by me they were holding a coffin, I didn't get to see who or what was inside of it. The shadow man laughed, He then started walking towards me in a fast pace. I couldn't move it was like I was glued to the floor and I was to frightened to breath. The man reached out, And before he could touch me ..._I woke with daddy's hand on my shoulder.

I rubbed my head it was hot and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked me while I sat up and got into his lap.

**Chads POV**

She was shivering top to bottom. She nodded her head and rested it on my chest.

"So mommy's doctor called and said that her cancer was pretty much harmless... She has to take some medicine, But she is going to be okay." She looked at me in relief but still tightly griping me.

"Okay baby, I am going to have to go soon for the show..." Sonny said while walking down the hall.

She caught eye on Sierra. "Are you okay sweetie?" She sat down on her bed and looked at her face. She nodded her head up and down.

"Do you want to go to mommy?" Chad asked looking at the top of her head. She reached out and Sonny grabbed her. She shivered of the feeling of no one holding her.

"Don't let go please." She said to Sonny.

Wow my little girl is only five.

"Hey Sonny, I have to go out do you mind taking her to the show tonight"? I asked her knowing she knew it would probably make her feel better.

"Sure! Do you want to go to so random?" Sonny said with a huge smile on her face.

**Sierra's POV**

I looked up and stared into her eyes with a smile on my face I nodded my head. Sonny tried to put me down but I insisted that she kept holding me. We all got ready and we gathered into the car. Chad was going to drop us off. Here we go off to So Random!

**Thank you for reading my second chapter my third will be coming out soon.**

**Please Review~~ Thanks everyone!**

**Here is a sneak peak of what the third chapter will be filled with :P**

**"Dear mommy. I know daddy's coming what do I do? He is going to hurt someone I can tell. I know its not me, Other mommy, or other daddy...yet. But I think its someone at So Random what do I do mommy please help me, amen."**


	3. poem flashback

**This is a flashback of when she lived with her dad in a poem :P hope you like it next chapter will be out soon. Thanks all!**

You shrunk me down into a little ball.

I closed my blocking the pain.

She leaves you come in.

_Its just a game to show how much I love you_

You lied and I suffered.

Your stress goes out on me and I take the pain away.

I don't care anymore.

I expect it coming

I know its coming

I can feel it coming

and I sit facing the wall closing my eyes praying underneath the window.

When I feel hot air being blown on the back of my neck.

He wouldn't try anything I thought at first.

He did it once why twice

He sees it hurts why doesn't he stop?

And after that I just waited till he was done and I was forced to clean the blood up off the floor.

I couldn't cry like I could not feel

I couldn't love like I couldn't be loved

I cant see because he wont let me

And my heart pounds so and I just want to let go.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3! It means a lot! **

**R&R please!**

**Thank you guys so much.  
**

**Chads POV**

_**RING RING RING.**_  
My alarm went off at 7:30 that morning...It was the morning of Sierra's first birthday with us. She has never had a birthday party and we have been planing this for weeks.

Sonny got up, stretched, then turned around so she saw right into my eyes.

Her eyes with so big and brown I couldn't help but smile.

"Lets go make are daughter the happiest ever". Sonny whispered so she didn't wake Sierra up.  
"Why what are we doing tell me... tell me!" Sierra said while raced down the hall into are bedroom. I laughed. This much be different for her. She never celibrated her birthday before.

"Oh, nothing just a little something for the birthday girl!" I picked her up on the bed and tickled her tummy. Sonny tagged in. She laughed and laughed till we finally stopped.  
"That was more fun. Trust me."

Sonny and I both locked eyes in confusion. They ignored it and went down to the kitchen. Sonny was holding sierra on her hip.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Sonny asked her.

"you asked now?" She said in a joking tone.  
"Well I want a pony and a dwinoswour and a wooster and...".

"Anything else that isn't and animal or living". I asked her laughing.

"maybe OH I know! Stuffed animals like dogs, cats, woosters..."

"Roosters" Sonny said correcting her.

Sierra giggled.

"Oh and a tea party set." She said while she jumped off of the stool and ran into her room.

"What is she doing"? I asked while I heard banging upstairs.

"Probably just getting ready for the party, We can change her after she is done having fun". The banging stop and the window slammed from up stairs.

"That can't be good." I said while the both got up running up the stairs.

"Sierra sweetie we are coming!" Sonny yelled as we started running as fast as we could up the stairs. We got into her room. There was no one in there. Sonny dropped to the ground crying. I got down and rubbed her back.

"We will find her and who ever did this will pay."

"Its her dad she said remember she wasn't kidding"! Sonny said as her eyes drooled out tears of sadness into her knees

"Whats wrong Mommy?" Sierra asked walking out of the bathroom. They both got up and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! You are okay!" Sonny said while we both held her tight. They released her.

"Yup and in one piece to! I think." She took of her socks and counted. "One, two, three, fore, five, six,seven,eight, nine, ten. Yup I got all 10 wittle toes". We both laughed and watched sierra force her socks back onto her foot.

Sonny wiped the tears from her eyes and got up. I hugged Sonny to calm her down.

"I am sorry". Sierra said while backing away.

**Sierra's POV**

"aww sweetie come here". Mommy said while getting to the ground. I got into her arms and she hugged me, She stood up with me still in her arms.

"Its not your fault. Me and daddy were just scared that's all nothing that you did. Okay sweetie?" She brought me down stairs along with some of my toys and sat me in the living room, where they were standing in the dinning room you could see right to me. I got out my barbie dolls and started dressing my favorite in my favorite dress.

The doll had blond hair, a little longer then shoulder length. I put on this little red dress with darker red roses on it. I loved it because it sparkled in the light.

** Sonny's POV**

"Okay so you go get the cake and I will call everyone to start getting the balloons ready". Chad nodded right away got in the car and left.

**Tawni's POV.**

**ring ring ring**

I picked up my phone.

"Hello." I exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey Chads getting the cake will you start the balloons?"

"yup leave it to me." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled

"Okay leave it to Neco."

"Okay we will be the in about 45 min."

"Okay say hi to the birthday girl for me." She said with a bouncy rhythm to go along with birthday girl.

"Okay you guys Sonny said that they will be here in about 45 min and its 4:00 now so move move move! We need to blow up the ballons and get everything ready!"

"Okay!" everyone shouted as one.

"To bad Zora isn't here." Grady said

"Ya she said the camp she's at is amazing though. But that she wishes Sierra a happy birthday." Neco said. I walked by hitting the top of my wrist with one finger to tell them that they were wasting time.

**Sierra's POV**

"Come on." Mommy said reaching out for my hand.  
"Were going to go get all dressed up". I grabbed her hand as we raced upstairs. We went to her closet first.

She pulled out a lovely blue and black silk dress.

"This is mine and this is yours."

She pulled out an even more beautiful dress. It was blue and white it was like a smaller vision of snow white's dress. And I absolutly loved it.

Sonny's POV

She tried on the dress and looked absolutely stunning. We did her and my hair then put a princess tiara in her hair.

"Its your day to shine buttercup." I lifted her up and pulled out my cell phone.

**Chad's POV**

RING RING RING

"Hey"

"You ready?"

"Yup! Be there in like, I don't know five minuets."

"okay see you then."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

I pulled in the driveway and out came sierra and sonny. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she is. Sonny's inner soul brings out the beauty. And honestly. She can wear anything!

"You both look Extremely nice". I said while Sonny was putting her in her car seat. She buckled her in and we were off to her birthday party. The car was loud with the sound of wind wishing into the car windows.

**Sierra's POV**

My hair flew back and my eyes went shut.

They car stopped and I had to close my eyes. Mommy came around put a blind fold on me then took me out. She held my hand and I followed not too far behind I was scared of were I was stepping. I couldn't see a thing yet I could at the same time.

I saw dreamland its something I made up so I had something to look forward to when the night was over, It never was really over.

"Okay take off you blind fold." I peeled it off my eyes. My eyes were about to connect back to the real world.

"SURPRISE." I jumped a little but I laughed after I came back down to do the ground. We were at this park there was a little house, Were we are sitting. It had 7 tables in it. We took up only one for all of us but when we did cake and present we switched tables.

I laughed and hid my face in mommys leg. She picked me up and told me to say hi to all of the people.  
"Hi Tawni ,Neco ,Grady, Mommy, Daddy." I looked around for anyone else I knew.

I looked at the yellow butterfly table sheets on the tables. They had food drinks my present's and more sitting campy on them. I didn't care about the Present's I wanted to be loved, Because I knew I never was by my dad.  
And I knew I never had a reason to think my new mommy and daddy didn't love me.  
Because they do.

"Can I go play?" I asked Sonny

"I will take her." Tawni said while coming over and grabbed my hand. Sonny smiled as Tawni took me over to the swings.

"Can you swing me really high"? I asked Tawni. She nodded her head and pushed me back and forth on the swing. I looked over in the forest looking part of the park area and there was a lady, Standing there. Her long hair covered her face. Wearing a white dress. She was almost.. Transparent.  
I looked away and back and she was gone.

I was a little frightened. I jumped of the swing and made a magnificent landing on the ground without getting hurt!

"Wow great job Sierra!" Tawni said clapping. I took a bow then laughed I could see mommy, daddy and the others clapping. I felt.. Good. I ran onto a jungle gym with Tawni following behind.

"I am going to go down the slide."  
I ran up to the long tunnel slide. I sat down and started to slide my way down, when I saw the girls face in front of mine and a sudden light happened. I screamed and tried to wobble my way back up the slide. The face sat there the same never changed. Her long hair. It covered her face. It wa straight. And her arms were covered with bruises. Her white dress torn. And again, she was still transparent. That's when I felt a hand on my arm pull me back up.

"Are you okay?" Tawni asked me frightened. I scared her. I scare everyone.

I nodded my head and looked down into the slide. Nothing, or no one, was there.  
"lets go get some cake and stuff okay?"  
She said trying to see if that would make me forget about what ever just happened.

**Tawni's POV**

It frightened me what happened. I dont even know what happened. But I felt it was just going to make it worse if I ask her about it so I tried to get her mind off of it.

** Sierra's POV**

That night when we got home I just went straight to my room and prayed then went to bed. Daddy and Mommy came up gave me a kiss wished me a happy birthday and left.  
I got to the edge of my bed and prayed.  
"Dear mom I know daddy's coming what do I do... he is going to hurt someone I can tell. I know its not me other mommy or other daddy...yet. But I think its someone at So Random what do I do? Mommy please help me, amen."

Dream:

_"Mom someone was in the bushes it scared me". I said with out my mouth moving just my mind telling her._

_"you could of..." a voice said. But never finished._

_I looked out in the distance there lied a body... My mothers._

_"Mommy?" I said. I ran to the body laying helpless. But in real life she died of cancer in my dream she was shot two times to the chest. She held my hand._

_"You will be okay". I said. As soon as I did her hand slipped off mine and on to the floor she grasped for at least one last second of she didn't get that last second she lied there dead eyes locked on me._  
_I closed her eyes and prayed. That mans laugh the same from before, was all around me. I looked up to see everyone standing there. Tawni, Neco, Grady, new Mommy and daddy and this man. They all told me to come here like puppy's except for the man he Yelled "get over here!"_  
_My feet walked closer and closer to the man, My heart told me to stop but my feet didn't want to. I was scared of him why would I go near him?_

_Then I could see him. The man had short brown hair. Brown. He had brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. Torn._

_That's when I realized I would never go back to my father._  
_I was nothing to him._

**Thank you for reading chapter 3 chapter for should be out soon!**  
** R&R! Thank you soo much everyone!**  
** You guys really help me! A lot.**

** God bless!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading this far! It means a lot! Chapters ahead! (:**  
**R&R please!**  
**Thank you guys so much.**

**Sierra's POV**

I sat up like a pistol. I felt sweat running down my face. I got out of bed and looked out the window, It was still dark out. I closed my shades and walked to the door that was open I was about to step out of it and into the hall. until I heard Mommy crying.

"So random isn't ever going to be the same again." Sonny said looking at her nails. I peeked around the corner to see down stairs. Mommy and daddy sitting on the couch. Mommy was crying and holding her face in her hands, I could tell Daddy wanted to but wanted to be strong for Mommy.

Daddy rubbed her back.

"How could this happen?" Mommy asked.

He looked at her.

"I don't know". He said softly. Trying to help her pain.

I stood back up and stood at the doorway. What are they talking about I asked my self. I listened longer only to hear the sounds of them coming up the stairs. I ran to my bed covered up and rested my head on the pillow.

Daddy came and checked on me while mommy went into the room and closed the door so she didn't wake me from the crying. Daddy left and left a crack in the door there. I drifted back to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

** Sierra's POV (still)**

"Mommy?" I said standing in the doorway of the laundry room.

"Yes?" She said while folding laundry extremely fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well then why were you crying last night." She didn't answer me but I knew she heard me.

"Why don't you go ask Daddy to give you a bath so that we can go out." She said leaning down in front of me while brushing the hair out of my face with her fingers.

"Okay." I said while skipping down the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Okay that will be great." He said his last words in the phone.

"Yes sweetie?" He said while turning around and looking me in the eye.

"Mommy want's to know if you will give me a bath."

He laughed picked me up and brought me to the bathroom. His laugh was fake.

**Sonny's POV**

I got on the couch and turned on the TV before I knew it I was out like a light and having the flashback of last night.

"Hello! Sonny?" The man said.

"Yes who is this?" I asked.

"I am a friend of tawni's." The man said into the phone.

"Umm...hi?" I said confused. Why would Tawni's friend call me, Tawni doesn't even call me.

"This morning Tawni drove, we think to your house". I got confused. What is he going to tell me can he just get on with it?

"Tawni turned the corner and a car hit her car at a very high speed and her car flipped over, I am sorry to tell you Tawni Hart died this morning at 11:36am". I dropped the phone in shock. I dropped to the ground and began to rock back and forth.

I could hear the guy on the phone say

"i am sorry for your loss" and hang up. This can't be happening, No not now. We just started to get along. We just started to hang out and she was so happy she got a niece as bright as Sierra was.

Chad walked over to were I was rocking.

"Tawni died." I mumbled still rocking back and forth.

"Sonny... Sonny." I wolk up to find Chad shaking me.

"Do you want to go?" Chad said looking at her worried.

"Ya sorry I just..." He smiled. He understood.

"I'll see you in a few I am going to go get Sierra's Hair brushed". I smiled at him and swung me feet on to the floor. Here we go we get to go see a Grave, Like that won't remind me of. I stopped thinking about it when I saw Sierra run down the stairs laughing. I was blessed with a wonderful child, She cared for others safety. You could get in a car accident with her in it and she would make sure you are okay before you asked her. She has the biggest heart I have ever seen.

"Mommy guess what." She said looking at her.

"I get to go see my other Mommy today." I leaned down and nodded, She was happy. I didn't know quiet why she was that happy... But she was. I smiled.

She griped on to my shoulders waiting for me to grab her and stand up. I took a deep breath while standing up with her in my arms. We got to the car. I tried to force a smile but couldn't.

** Sierra's POV**

I knew something was wrong and I wish I could help. I started thinking about last night and what happened.

So random wont be the same

I remembered my pray to my mom

its not going to be Any of us three but I think someone at so random.

But if it was my dad he would have got to me all ready.

Or he was getting ready.

"I wish she was here."

I then put it all together. Someone from So random that's a girl. Tawni died. I didn't beleave my own thoughts at first. "What are you thinking". I said to myself. Then I knew some how that this was true.

"Mommy how did Tawni die"? I asked looking out the window.

**Chads POV**

I looked over at Sonny. We were both in shock. She knew.

"Did you tell her?" Sonny whispered to me. Most confused.

"No did you?" She shook her head and sunk into the seat. I knew she some how found out in her smart head of hers on her own.  
"We will talk about it when we get home." She said still sinking further and further into her seat.

The car went to a stop.

"Okay were here." I said opening my door. I got out of the car and walked over to Sonny's door and opened it for her.

**Sierra's POV**

She smiled got out and got me out of my car seat. She grabbed my hand and we followed right behind daddy. I stopped and looked down at a very small stone. The stone read: Makayla, You will be missed.

"We miss you Makayla."  
Everyone deserves love.

**Sonny's POV**

Sierra let go of my hand and walked over to the grave, She didn't know this person.

"God wanted you because you were a good person. He loved you and we love you. Thank you for being brave to leave". She said on her knees looking at the grave she stood up and walked back over to me. I smiled and started to cry.

"Mommy don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

I looked at her and bent down.

"Sweetie you didn't just make me sad. You just made my day." I said smiling and getting back up. We saw chad standing next to a grave. We got over there.

"Mommy." Sierra said to the grave.

" Hanna Cooper, Born: August 2 1983, Died September 15th 2005. She was a great wife, mother, and friend to all, She will be dearly missed." Sierra read aloud. I smiled and so did Chad. He came closer kissed my head and put his hand around my waist.

"Mommy god wanted you just like we wanted you. You are the bravest person I ever knew thank you for bringing me here. I love you mommy". She looked up into the sky.

"God please take care of her and Tawni. Make sure they are safe, amen." She crawled up next to the grave and sat next to it. She started to mumbel somethings.

"She is so sweet". I said looking at her talk to her mom.

"Ya she is...". He looked at me.

"Just like you." I smiled and he kissed me on the lips.

**Sierra's POV**

We got home at 8:24 and I went up stairs to get ready for bed. I got down to the floor and prayed.

"Please let Tawni be happy and let her know that I miss her. Tell my mommy that I love her and that I miss her also. Amen." I got up. Daddy walked into the room and changed me into my PJ's.

He got me into bed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." He said while turning off the light and again leaving my door open a crack.

I fell asleep.

_ "Mommy." I said while watching my mom and Tawni run through a flower field. I laughed and joined in._

_ "We miss you to". They both said looking at me. It was bright and sunny. There were a lot of flowers and they were all brightly colored._

_ They both started fading in the wind._

_ "No don't leave." I said_

_ They both were completely gone. I looked behind me and there was that face, The one I saw at the party. She was standing there same as always her dark long brown hair completely coving her face._

_ "who are you"? I asked_

_ She just stood there._

_ The ground started turning black, All the brightly colored flowers started to die and sink to the ground. Before I knew it everything was blank with darkness, It was just me and her._

_ She started to walk towards me. Her step sounded like a bomb going off. Each step she took closer the further steps I took away._  
_ come on sierra go up to her and talk to her... she might want to talk you never know till you try. Its a dream you wont really get hurt... I think._  
_ I then stopped walking backwards and started walking to the girl. She then stopped walking to me and started slowly tiptoeing her way back, Back way far. I looked up to see a house an old house, My old house._

_ I woke up the next morning okay but wondering what happened. I thought back into it. My dads house was in it and she was going in it. What if she is me just my personality back then. Afraid to live always hiding, She hid her face so I guess that could mean that. I kept thinking back. She walked back because she was going for something she stopped thinking she would never make it, Then when I came near she got worried, Worried that if I talked to her that I would never come back. Why did it all turn dark? I asked myself. I thought back when I was living with my dad, It was a scary place my life was dark and uncaring. I had no control of what I did... I was a puppet and my father was pulling the strings. Then I came here and Daddy Cut me free something I never had the guts to do. Nothing I thought would ever happen._

Daddy walked in and looked at me sitting up. I had just woken up from my horrible dreams.

"Wow you are up early... Everything okay?" He asked while picking up my laundry on the floor. I nodded my head and yawned.

"Well come down stairs me and Mommy have something to share with you." I walked down stairs to see mommy sitting on the couch holding a piece of paper, It was a picture I could tell because the ink was sinking through. I sat down to see him whispering to Mommy.

"We are going on vacation." He said while looking at me and smiling at Sonny.

"Why." I asked

"I think we all need a break for what just happened we need to get sometime to forget". I looked at him in shock.

"Daddy you don't just forget about someone dieing when I found out mommy died when I was born I felt like the would was going to end, but the world only changed. You don't want to to forget about Tawni dieing... you don't want to remember the fights you had with her but thats what you remember most, but then the good things are blank. You want to be able to look back and remember the good times you had with her. You want to remember the treasures you found with her, You want to remember what made her Tawni, And I bet she doesn't want us to 'forget' about her. You should remember her personality and why it was bright and unique. You shouldn't think you could have done something to help or change what happened because we all didn't have a choice and we are just bringing ourself's down doing that. She wants us to remember her as a person not someone we need to forget about because she died. Dieing is just a way of saying I am going to be free and make other people happy with my personality. She is still out there and she ripped off a part of her for each of us to stick in a hearts. So we cant just forget." I finished and ran upstairs.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at chad in shock, A 5 year old was capable of seeing that but we weren't wow do I feel stupid but I guess that is one more thing that is great about her. I got up chad took my shoulder and shook his head.

"I think she needs sometime". They sat down next to each other and the night went on.

**Thank you for reading chapter 4 of 'her new life' I will be updating very soon I hope you like my story**  
** R&R please**  
** Thanks everyone.**

** God bless.**

** -Sierra :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading! Please Review and continue story (:**

**Thank you all for all your feedback!**

**Sierra's POV**

I went up stairs and sat on my bed thinking about it. Ya sometimes the pain is to hard but it gets worse if you just try to forget about them.

I rested my head down on the pillow and drifted asleep.

Dream I see the girl again. She id sitting there crying. I don't know what to say or do so I just let my heart take control. I grabbed her hand.

"You can do anything." I said to her. She then started lifting her head off the floor and up to me. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was looking at me, smiling. Then I knew what this dream ment. She wanted me to succeed, I stood up for what was right and listened to my heart.

She kept smiling. Her hand turned from ice cold to warm toast. I could feel the warmth sink into my skin and bones. Then the house the old house... my old house's front door opened. She let go of my hand and sat back down on the steps of the house. A hand reached out and grabbed her. I reached out to grab her hand and help her but my hand turned to ash and she was gone inside the house. I looked inside the house to find darkness. Bang. I heard screaming and crying. "What's happening?" I asked myself.

Maybe the same thing my father did to me make me to scared to fight back. I started taking steps back when someone started walking out of the house. It was the girl she was barley alive. She took two steps and then fell down. Dead. There was a man walking out right behind her. The man was my father.

"Don't run." He said walking slowly to me stepping over the body of the girl. "I wont hurt you."After that I knew he is going to start all over again.

"Your lieing, Leave me alone go away!"

"come here!" He yelled.

"you are supposed to be my daddy." He laughed. Why are my feelings so funny? I woke up. I shot up and ran down stairs. I got into Daddy's arms and cried. "Hes coming."I said hesitating to finish my sentence. "Today." I said shaking.

"Wait how do you know that." Daddy asked me.

"I can feel it."All of the sudden the door bell rang. I shot up and ran away. Mommy got up found me and picked me up. Chad looked out the window and grew worried. Then I knew I was right, My father was standing outside that door to make me feel like I was worthless. Mommy picked me up and held me. "Stand back". He said whispering. Mommy walked back next to the TV. He open the door.

"Hey what's up?" My father said walking into the house.

I sobbed into mommys shoulder.

"Whats her issue?" My father asked while walking towards me. I dug my face into her shoulder tighter.

"Hes going to hurt me. Please don't let him." I whispered into her ears.

"Why are you here?" Chads said in an angry voice.

"I wanted to see how my kids were doing." He said now looking at mommy with his evil eyes.

"Who is this?" He said in a romantic voice.

Chad reached out grabbed his back and told him to leave them alone, As in me and mommy. I fought myself to not let him see that I was scared for my life and my family's. My father turned around and looked at daddy.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled.

"Get out of my house NOW!" Chad said to him.

He walked to me. His skin pale. His hair a mess. His clothes torn. His eyes turn my heart to stone.

"Come on now don't you think I should ketch up with Sierra?" He said sliding his finger down my face. I looked down at his finger as he did it and felt a tear hit his finger. Mommy hit his hand away and I felt her stumble as my fathers hand reached up and hit her.

"No stop!" I scream while pushing him away. He looked at me. Shocked.

"Wow she changed didn't she?" He said still looking at me.

"Don't touch Sonny or her again". Daddy said while picking me up and holding mommy around the waist.

He laughed and started walking around the living room where we were standing.

"Aww what a cute little family". He said not finished but stopped. I started up crying again and he looked at me and giggled.

"You know I used to have one... I had a daughter a wife-"

"and a son." Mommy added before he could finish.

"You know what this isn't about me, This is about why you are here." Daddy said impaciently.

"Okay you want to know... I want Sierra to come home with me, And she is going to." He spoke them loudly. The words burned my brain. He wants me home. Where the hitting, the pain, the blood... Where it all happens.

"You wish... She is now legally my daughter and if you aren't out of here in 3 seconds I am calling the cops." Daddy said. He didn't believe my ears. Would he really do it? That is dangerous. My dad has a way around the police. It's happened before. "Well let me give Sierra a good bye kiss."

I jumped out of daddys arms and ran for the stairs. I was going to the only room that locks in this house. I was heading for the bathroom. My father laughed reached down and got me.

"NO let me go". I struggled to get loose but he had a grip that wasn't letting go till he got what he wanted. The past came rushing back into my head. "You don't actually think I am going to hurt you do you?" I stopped struggling and looked at him and nodded my head.

He laughed.

"Wow your personality changed." He said while holding me tightly. I started squirming again. How would he know what my personality was. He was only around to hurt me. Daddy quickly shot up and punched him. I have never seen him so mad before. I fell to the ground and started to cry. I did this. If I was only good I would be with my dad at home. He would still be hurting me. But at least they wouldn't be getting hurt.

"Get out of my house and never touch my daughter again." Daddy said to my Father. He laughed from him caring enough to call me his daughter. I knew right then I was loved and I had everything where I was. I didn't need anything else I had friends and family that loves me. Right here. Daddy picked me up and brought me to Mommy.

"Hold on I will be right back."He said to mommy.

"Don't do anything stupid Chad." He nodded his head and told him to get out or he was getting the cops. Again with this threat I thought to myself.

Sonny took me outside to the back yard so I wouldn't see what happened next.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetie." She told me with the most unbelievable smile.

"No make sure daddy okay! We have to make sure he is okay." She walked us back into the house to find my father leaving and daddy perfectly fine. I ran to the window to see my father getting into his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"This is not good." Chad put his head in his hand and closed his eyes. I ran to mommy.

"Please don't let me go". I said while kicking. She picked me up and held me I started to relax and wiped the tears from my face.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at her and rubbed her head.

"Don't be scared he's gone now. "I said looking at her red face. Her eyes shedding tear after tear. She tried to wipe them away.

"I'm not scared of that... I am afraid of whats going to happen next." She said looking at me.

Me and chad locked eyes.

"What is she talking about"? Chad lipped to me.

Sierra lied her head on my shoulder and rapped her arms around my neck.

I perked up my shoulders and looked at him puzzled. Chad looked at Sierra and saw that she was falling asleep.

**Sierra's POV Dream**

_"Do you think she knows?" Daddy said whispering to mommy._

_She shook her head and looked at me sitting peacefully on the floor._

_"Well we all just have to hope."_

_I looked at them confused what are they talking about? I asked myself. Wait they are talking about my father. What about him though? They looked at me and started melting away._

_"Daddy...Mommy, Are you leaving me?" I asked them as they started melting into the couch and over the edge._

_"No stay please! Don't go." I ran over to the couch. They were gone. I layed there and cried. Then the front door slammed open._

_"I told you that you couldn't run... that I would find you one way or another." My father, the one that was walking through the door, spoke._

_I cried while backing up next to the couch._

_"I will get you." He said devilishly._

_I got up and ran behind him and upstairs to my Daddy's and Mommy's room. I hid behind a dresser. "He can't ever find me here." I said to myself. That's when I realized everything in the room was melting into a blob of mush. I looked up to find it only me and my father in the room._

_"You no the drill." My father said while staring at me. I started shrinking. He reached out and grabbed me._

**Chads POV**

Sierra was laying in my arms while me and Sonny talked. I felt her shake and jump her eye lids fly open and her arms flew around my neck she griped on with her life.

I grabbed her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. These nightmares. They are hurting her. Everytime she sleeps they happen. They haunt her mind.

"Did you have another bad dream." I asked her as she got down to just hug me right under my arm. She nodded her head. I watched as tears ran down her face. I hate when she cries. It breaks my heart.

"What was it about?" Sonny asked her. I looked at her seemed like she was scared to answer.

"He was doing it again." Sierra said to us.

"What to you? Who?" Sonny asked. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes I could tell she was scared for what might happen or what did happen. I took Sonny's hand in mine.

"He hurt me again... Mean Daddy." Sierra replied. There was a short pause before she continued to talk. "Daddy... What are we doing today?" Sierra asked me while releasing some of her grip around me.

"Um We Can't Do anything It's..." I checked my watch.

"7:03." I finished

"Whats for dinner then?" She asked me now wondering if the floor was safe to touch. I then helped her down and started walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want..." I searched the fridge for something to come up.

**Sonny's POV**

"Mommy... Daddy can we get pizza." We both smiled at her.

"Sure." Chad said while taking out his cell phone.

I went to the window and looked out.

"No more Daddy tonight." She said. Staring out the window. I came behind her. She turned around and hugged me.

"No more Daddy tonight." I said while holding her close.

After dinner we gave Sierra a quick bath and let her sleep down on the couch till we went upstairs. After she fell asleep I didn't know what to do. There was a 5 year old girl who just lost her aunt that she trusted and loved. She never met her mom, Her dads abusive and during all of this she has lost herself. She is starting to understand her self but its hard to say anything to her, Not that we need to but if we did she gets scared. Her Dads coming after her and she is having nightmares every night. I don't want to hurt her. And I know Chad doesn't want to either.

"We have to call the cops." I said while looking at her sleeping. Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"We should have done it as soon as he got here." Chad said while closing the windows and locking them.

"She is scared we need to do something so she isnt afraid to wake up or go to sleep, to just go play with her toys in her room alone or do anything alone. She is scared to be a normal child. She is to scared to be left alone in the same room or for one of us to leave." I said worried.

"I know Tomaroow we will ALL go to the station and we will talk to them and do anything we can so he never finds us again." Chad said while closing the curtains.

"So we are going to have to move?" I asked knowing the answer. He nodded his head.

**Thank you Guys for reading Chapter 5. Chapter 6 should be coming out very shortly. Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**You guys really do a lot for me (:**

**God bless**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading! R&R~ **

**Sonny's POV**

I got up, pulled the covers off of me and swung me legs over on to the side of the bed. I looked behind me to see chad already out of bed. I looked over at the clock. "7:19 Why would he be up by now?" I asked myself. I sniffed the waffle filled air.

"He is up and he cooked breakfast?" I got up threw on my robe and walked down stairs to see Sierra and Neco playing with dolls in the living room.

"Neco? What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Hey Sonny. Chad wanted me to come over so that you and him can go do somethings."

"Oh well okay. Thanks." I said smiling at him he went back to playing with Sierra on the floor. I walked into the kitchen with Chad leaning agenst the counter looking at me. He smiled.

"Hey Babe!" Chad said while grabbing a plate from the counter and putting it on the table. I smiled back.

"For you madam." He said while pulling out the chair waiting for me to sit. I sat down and looked up from the chair to his eyes. Are lips touched. He smiled and leaned up. I smiled back and started eating.

"They already ate." He said while sitting down with his plate.

"Okay thank you honey."

He was about to respond when he was interrupted by a car door slamming in the drive way.

"Is someone else suppose to come over?" I asked him while slowly creeping up from my chair to the window. He shook his head and ran to the window.

Neco stood up, Sierra got up also and ran to Chad. She hugged his legs.

"I told you he would be back". I looked at her then out the window I saw a man walking up the side walk with a gun.

"Get Sierra out of here!" Chad yelled while turning away. Neco sprung up and ran for the stairs. Chad rushed for the door to lock it but it was to late. Sierra and Neco were a little less then half way up the stairs when the door slammed open and in walked her father.

"Put her down!" Sierra's father yelled at Neco. Chad nodded his head that it was okay.

"You! Walk over to them and all of you sit on he couch and if you think about moving-" he pointed at Neco to come to us. He paused and looked over at Sierra. Neco got over here and sat next to me and Chad. I looked over at Sierra she was praying. Then she opened her eyes and started slowly trying to get up the stairs.

"Get over here!" He yelled to Sierra. She stood up and walked slowly down the stairs with her eyes locked to the ground. When she got down there he picked her up and held the gun to her head. Don't hurt her. Please. Don't hurt her. "You move I shoot."

**Sierra's POV**

As soon as my father said that I looked up at Mommy and Daddy, Tears were running down there faces. My other father put his hand around my waist and the gun to my head. "What did we do to deserve this?" I asked myself.

**Chads POV**

I looked over and saw Sierra not even struggling to get loose. It would be no use. She was trying really hard to not cry. I knew my fathers games also she has told me when she cries it gives him power and make her weaker.

"Why." I heard Sonny say while crying into her lap.

**Sierra's POV**

"Why? Because you are not going to the cops!" He said while still holding the gun to my head. He dropped me from 5 feet in the air. I hit the ground unable to catch myself.

"What are you still doing over here get OVER there!" He yelled at me while I stumbled back onto my feet. I ran over to mommy and sat on her lap.

"How did you know we were going to the cops?" Chad asked him confused

"I am recording everything you do!" He said. I looked at Daddy when the phone started to ring. Sonny put her arms around me.

"Answer it and Don't say a thing or I will shoot." He said while pointing the gun at me and handing Daddy the phone.

"Hello?" I looked at the man, My father, pointing the gun at me. I started to cry full tears.

"Okay." Chad said still talking on the phone. Sonny took her finger and wiped my tears away when she should be doing the same with hers.

"Okay thank you." He said then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" My father said still pointing it right at me. Chad looked over at me crying.

"It was about Tawni's funeral in two days." Daddy said looking at me. My other father nodded his head.

**Chads POV**

I looked at Sierra she was so desperate and I couldn't do a thing. How could I have been so stupid. What can I do. Please. Something give me hope. Let me save my family.

"Please Don't cry." I lipped to Sierra. But how could I expect her to stop crying when she has a gun to her head. I could see her try not to cry but she couldn't hold back. I looked up at Sonny and Saw her crying also. Then I looked over at Neco doing absolutly nothing but looking at his eyes. How could I have got all of us in this mess.

"Da-" Sierra began to say. That's when it happened. Pow! The gun went off. Sierra screamed. But it stopped and turned in to a falling cry.

"Sierra!" We all got up in shock and fright. She was shot on the shoulder. Sierra's blood drooled onto Sonny. I picked her up while My father picked up and ran off into his car.

"You are going to be okay." Sonny said while Neco ran up stairs to get the bandages. I took off my over coat and ripped it and held it to her wound.

"Sonny call and get the ambulance." I screamed to her while still holding the shirt to her shoulder.

She got up and ran to the phone. Nico ran down stairs and had a hand full of things.

**Sonny's POV**

Neco brought down a lot of bandages to try to stop the bleeding long enough. I sat on the ground while chad tried to stop he bleeding. I looked at her grasp for air. Laying here motionless.

"Mo...mmy p... please don't cr...y". Sierra said to me. Still grasping for air.

21 minutes later.

"Get out of the way we have a shot child!" The doctors said while running down the hall with her on a bed. She was still alive but barley breathing.

"You have to stay out here". The nurse said to Me, Neco and Chad. We waited out side of the door every minute we had to. The cops came up and started talking to us.

"How did she get shot?"

"Well I am her brother and my father is abusive he came this morning and held a gun to her head, He shot and then ran." Chad quickly said. His fright was over the top. The cops wrote down somethings.

"Okay thank you for your time."

"Thank you for helping."

"We promise we will find him and he will be in jail but until then you will be staying here with her."

"Thanks." The doctors walked out of the room and looked at us.

"How is she?" I said.

"She is alive but is very weak." The doctor said.

"Can we go in and see her?"

"Ya just don't let her move."

"Okay thank you doctor."

We walked into the room and saw her laying there conscious but unable to move.

"Hey sweetie." Chad said when we walked into the room. Me and chad walked to one side of the bed and Neco walked to the other. She smiled at us and reached up and tried to grab my hand, but when she did she flinched.

"Don't move Sweetie." Chad said while looking in her eyes.

"Daddy, Mommy I am sorry." She said in a low and quiet voice.

"For what baby?" Chad asked her

"I don't want to worry you." She said while looking at Neco saying nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked Neco. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, I got to go. I hope you feel better. Sorry about -" He stopped and left the room and left us three in the alone wondering.

"Whats going on with him." Chad asked. I shook my head also not understanding. We looked back over to Sierra sleeping.

"Shes asleep." I said in a low and soft voice.

**Next morning Chads POV**

I woke up and Sonny was already awake.

"She has been asleep the whole time." I nodded my head.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Chad said walking to the side of the bed.

"Did what?"

"I could have stopped her getting shot... and I didn't."

"How chad there was no way that we could have stopped this I know we are all extremely upset that this happened but it just matters that she is going to be okay. She needs her parents right now Chad. Please be strong for her." Sonny said. Staying strong for Sierra and I.

"I don't know what I could have done but I should have took the shot or something." I started to feel tears run down my face. Sonny stood up.

"Mr. Cooper is that tears I see?" She asked me sarcastic.

"No something's in my eye!" I told her while rubbing them.

"You don't have to be scared to cry!" She told me while looking at me. We both laughed, When the doctor walked in.

"Chad, Sonny I got some bad news about Sierra." The doctor said with a frown. "Sierra might not make it."

**Sorry such a short chapter but here is chapter 6 of HER NEW LIFE I will be posting soon.**

**Please R&R!**

**Sierra :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all again! (: **

**Chads POV**

"She might not make it." The doctor said sad and slowly.

"Wait what." I asked while sonny broke into tears before even knowing what was wrong or if it was extremely serious.

"Well she isn't getting enough oxygen to her heart." The doctor said not finished.

"So whats happening?" Sonny said looking at the doctor then at Sierra sleeping.

"She will be very weak at first get better as she goes along. She will be able to do activities but I wouldn't suggest it. She wont be that weak, well other then the gun shot but other then that it will take up to a few months or so for it to start to take full affect but..." the doctor said interupted.

"But what?" Sonny said.

"She has a 60% of living and 40% that she wont through the surgery." the doctor said hesitantly.

"Who ever said anything about a surgery?" I asked him confused.

"Well It would be the best plan it would increase her chance of making it... I will let you guys think about it." He said while walking out of the room and out into the hall.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"Well I say we do it." She said while rubbing Sierra's forehead.

"Wow she is sweating out of her skin." She said while taking her hand away and wiping it with a towel.

"She is probably having one of her nightmares again." I then looked up at Sonny to see her tears racing down her face like rain.

**Sonny's POV**

I began to think what it would be like with out her.

"I couldn't imagine my life with out her." I said quietly and softly. What if I never get the chance to say on last goodbye, One last I love you. I can barley stand seeing her cry in the night because of her 'Dad'... All of her problems come right back to her dad. Watching her cry breaks my heart. But if she died it would be like it all over only me crying instead. Sierra is my life, I love her to death and I allways will. She completes my life. When she laughs she makes me laugh, when she crys I try to make her feel better and then cry for her later. Her pain hurts me and right now I feel like the one that is shot.

Her smile makes me smile the size of the rainbow. She is my family and I will do anything to keep her safe and with me forever... And if she dies she will be taking my heart with her.

Chad came up from behind me and touched my shoulder. I reached up and grabbed his hand. I tucked in my lips.

"She can't." I said

"And she wont." Chad said while walking up to the window and looking down at the street. There were eight police cars down there.

Chads POV

"Umm I wonder why there are so many here."I said. Could they be here because of Sierra's father... well I guess I should say our but he was no father to me or Sierra. RING. My phone rang and vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Nicole I am Tawni's Friend, I tried to call Sonny's phone but no one picked up."

"Okay sorry about that how can I help you?"

"Well I heard what happened with Sierra and we are really sorry... Anyways we were wondering if you were going to be able to make it make it to Her funeral?"

"Oh umm I Don't think we will be able to Sierra is really weak and it is to dangerous with her dad and stuff."

"Okay I understand I will pray for you guys and speak for you all at the funeral!" I smiled but I forgot I wasn't right next to her.

"Thanks."

"Pleasure."

I got off the phone and looked over at Sonny holding Sierra's hand and rubbing it watching her sleep.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked me.

"Tawni's funeral... Nicole called and asked if we were coming and I told her we couldn't because of Sierra's condition and its to dangerous."

She nodded her head.

"Okay." She locked her eyes back on Sierra. She shook her head.

"This will never happen again... I wont let it!" Sonny said quietly. I frowned and looked down...

"It's kinda long for her to be sleeping don't you think?" She asked me while looking up at me.

"Well ya but you have to remember she just got shot she is probably exhausted and needs some rest... I think she is fine that you are just worried." I said interrupted with Sierra's eyes jumping open. She tried to jump up of fear but the pain blocked her like a wall.

My eyes grew wide when I heard Sierra scream and shake. We both got up and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and flinched in pain each time her head hit each side.

"It's okay sweetie... Whats wrong?" Sonny said whole putting her hand softly and slowly on her arm so she wouldn't startle her. She looked at Sonny and immediately smiled.

"My shoulder hurts... and I had a bad dream. I knew you wouldn't leave me". She said looking at Sonny then at me.

We both smiled back.

"What was it about?"

**Sierra POV**

I thought back to the long dream I had... But its Not a dream if it doesn't bring you happiness, joy, dreams... Nightmares is when you are worried, scared, out of place...

**DREAM**

_I walked down the long bright hall way to the shadow at the end of the hall. The shadow was the only thing that I would pay attention to my head wouldn't turn and my feet wouldn't stop._

_The shadow was big and long. As I walked further down the hall, the more the figure went further back. But it wasn't at the same time. It started to get an actual figure. And the figure started forming more shapes. A nose, ears,eyes,mouth. Then I relized who it was._

_"Why is he always here." I asked._

_"I want happy dreams again Not you anymore Dad!" I Yelled_

_Then my feet stopped and I looked as he held out something._

_"Not again."_

_"Shut up!" What he was holding fired. I closed my eyes. About ten seconds later I opened them. I wasn't shot. And my 'father' was gone. I turned around to see Tawni laying there her breathing decreasing rapidly. I ran over to her and got on my knees._

_"Aunt Tawni?" I said while laying my hand softly on her stomach._

_"You are going to be okay!" I looked over at her shoulder close to wear I was shot. He shot her... Could this be true is someone trying to tell this to me... If he did then I was right he was going to hurt someone at so random. And it was Tawni. But I don't think mommy and daddy would lie to me. But they have to do stuff for my safety. I know if they told me that I would of took a step to far yesterday when I was shot. She opened her eyes and looked at me. The last thing she did was nod her head. That's when I heard footsteps, My 'fathers'... why does he do this. That's when I felt the gun go to my head and the sound go off._

Then I woke up...My father has ruined my life, and I didn't think it could get worse, But it did. He, I am not sure but, probably killed My aunt. I loved her.

**Sonny's POV**

She shook her head not wanting to tell us. It was him again. He is a cruel man and I hate him so much! He wrecked everything we have and now... I wont take it anymore.

"Mommy, Daddy can I ask you something?"

We both nodded are heads.

"Ya anything sweetie." Chads said sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Did my dad You know... Hurt Tawni?Like he did to me or anything like that?" My face grew of shock and I looked at Chad. When the doctor walked in. Chad grew that 'thank god' look on his face.

"I see she has woken up." The doctor said while putting the clip bored on the desk and looking over at us. We smiled.

"So have you made a decision?" He asked. We nodded are heads.

"We are doing it we will do anything to keep her here with us". Chad said

The doctor nodded.

"Okay then we will set the date I will send Someone in right away."

"Wait what is this exactly?"

"Well we are going to look inside to see whats wrong and then probably pump air into her heart and then find out what is happening. Then we will retrieve the bullet that is wedged into her shoulder bone.

"How long will it be till the surgery and how long is it?"

"Well we can do it tomorrow if you would like I hwill have to check, and it will be about two to three hours."

We both nodded are heads and then turned back around to Sierra.

"I just hope she gets through it." I said while chad put his hand on my shoulder. The doctor smiled and left the room.

"I am going to call Neco to find out whats going on." Chad said while walking out into the hall.

**Chad's POV**

I walked into the hall and pulled out my phone. And The number was dialed.

**Neco's POV**

"Oh ya, thats cool!" I said to Grady at lunch when the drama creeps walked by again with out Chad. I started wishing Sonny and Tawni were with us, I was wishing that the whole time but now more then ever.

"You guys having a nice time in Drama Town?" I asked while they stopped at are table. They all sat down. I looked at them confused. They were staring down at the table then looked up with sad in there eyes.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"We heard what happened with Sierra and Her Family, and we wanted to say we are sorry about Tawni... and just everything that is going on." One of the cast members said.

Penelope looked up at me and frowned.

"Thanks guys everything is going to be okay though."

Ring my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey neco."

"Chad why are you calling me?" Penelope jumped up.

"Chad? Let me talk to him!" I put my hand out to push her away she rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Ya anyways umm what happened this morning?"

"It was all too much Chad. I got to go."

"No Neco WAIT." Chad yelled when I clicked the one little button for him to be disconnected.

The falls looked at me in confusion. After about two minuets of my not saying anything about the phone call they all got up and left.

"Wow they are snots." I said

"They aren't that bad." Grady said while looking at me in confusion like the drama queens were.

"What Grady?"

"What was that about any news about her?"

I shook my head.

"No he was just asking me something about earlier."

**Chads POV**

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I walked back into the hospital room.

"What did he say." Sonny asked me as soon as I walked into the room.

"He didn't I am so confused what happened." I said while sitting back down into the chair.

"So mommy, Daddy is it true? Did he do it?"

I looked over at her.

"Who did what sweetie?" I asked

"Mean Daddy hurt Tawni like he did to me." I sighed and looked at Sonny. I could tell by her face she was in disbelief.

**Sonny's POV**

I was in total disbelief. How would she know this we didn't give any signs that it was like that.

"Were did you here that from?" I asked

"I didn't. I had a dream that Tawni was hit in the shoulder and was dieing, and Mean daddy shot her." I looked at her.

"Chad can I talk to you for a minuet?" He nodded his head and we both walked into the hall.

"How does she know this?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, Her dreams are always weird like this." He said looking around the hall.

"Chad please pay attention this isn't cool we have to do something She even got were it was right... I know this might sound weird but it think somehow these dreams of hers are true and they are leading to something bigger then what we expect."

**Thank you for reading this chapter I will be posting very soon please review!**

**God bless**

**Sierra :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for reading my book! I really hope that you like the story and the chapter! (:**

**Previous.**

"I think that her dreams are leading to something bigger then what we expect". Sonny exclaimed worried.

**Sonny's POV **

The next morning I was woken up at eight thirty with Sierra crying in pain. I looked around to find Chad was gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worried while getting up from my chair and stretching my arms. She nodded her head unsure. I smiled slightly, Still looking around.

"Were did Daddy go?" I asked Sierra going to her bed and sitting down next to her. She shrugged and tried to sit up and cried more because of the pain. I rubbed her stomach. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

"You need to Relax." I whispered to her. She lied back down and tried to keep calm. Avoiding the pain in her body.

"Well you Have a big day today." After I said that Sierra looked sadly at me. And before I knew it tears were running down my face to my chin.

"Mommy Don't cry." She said smiling."I will be okay I am going to come out in a few hours much, much better. Are you okay mommy?" She asked me.

"Ya. I am just a little worried." I said trying to stop crying but the tears just kept flowing.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head. Why does she think that I am always going to leave her? I would never leave her. I promise her that. Forever.

"Daddy to?"

"Daddy too."

"Gosh this is really hard to see you in so much pain. I'm so scared baby."

"Me two Mommy... I love you." She said she smiled and looked at the ceiling. I smiled and also looked up. With her and her wonderful imagination she started making pictures... And stories to go with the picture's.

"Dolphin! Crab! So then they could become best friends and fly into the sky together on the bluebird." I laughed.

The doctors walked in. Still no Chad.

"Are you guys ready". He asked. Sierra quickly nodded her head. I watched as she was slowly wheeled out into the hall.

Before the door closed, Sierra said he last words before surgery.

"Mommy its okay. I am ready".

I watched as the door closed. She wasn't here right now with me when I needed to see her great smile.

"Yes baby but I'm not." I whispered when the doors closed. I looked down at the floor. Walking out into the waiting room I called Chad's cell.

No answer.

I waited till I was put to voice mail.

"Chad she is in surgery! Get down here! Hurry please". I said worriedly. I bounced my legs up and down nervously. This elderly lady sat next me confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with her crackled voice. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Ya my daughter is in surgery right now." I said with worry in the tone of my voice.

"Aw old is she?" The lady asked me I sat up and leaned agents the back of the chair.

"Five." The woman grew a shocked face.

"Wow." She said she looked over at the other people in the room I nodded my head."I am so sorry". I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Haley Conterez?" A doctor yelled out at the corner of the waiting room. The lady that was sitting next to me now wasn't and was greeting herself to the doctor.

She waved goodbye and left the room with the doctor. I smiled as she left. I was enjoying the company. I just sat there looking repeatedly at my phone waiting for Chad to call me.

"Were could he be?" I asked myself. I looked out the door and saw Chads car drive by into the parking lot.

"Finally!" Again saying to myself. Chad walked into the front door with bags.

"I'm so sorry my phone died while I was at the door and I got stuff for her when she got of surgery! I also completely understand if you are-" He stopped talking when I laughed. He looked at me confused.

"I love you." I said, then I kissed him. He smiled and walked over to the waiting chairs. We sat there for a couple more hours.

Finally the doctor walked out with a smile on his face. "Well that's a good sign." I said to myself.

I smiled at Chad and he smiled back. We got up and walked over to the doctor.

"The surgery went great!" The doctor said. We both smiled at each other.

My little girl is going to be okay.

Chad put his hand around my waist and pulled me close.

"She should need a while to heal because of the shot and the surgery-" Before he could finish my phone rang.

"Sorry." I looked at my phone it was Neco.

"Umm hello?"

"Hey Sonny!"

"Hey... Neco."

"Um ya. So I am guessing Chad told you what I said last night right?"

"Um ya what was that about?"

"You never told me About her dad. Well I mean you told me what he did but never that he was there looking for her! Sonny you can't blame me for being a little bit suspicious about this! That scared the living hell out of me!"

"Neco that was the first time Chad and I sorta heard about this. We knew he was out there but I mean that was the first time he went insane. I am sorry but really Neco. My little girl was worried about you. Right before surgery."

Neco went silent for a long period.

"Neco I am sorry."

"I am to." He hung up. I looked at my phone and sighed. I shook my head, then walked back over to Chad and the Doctor.

They looked at me and Chad smiled with the Doctor following along with the smile.

The doctor walked away. I turned and faced Chad.

"Well she had a great surgery and!" Chad paused for dramatic affect!

"They found our dad he is in jail!" Chad smiled and waited till I smiled for him to hug me. I laughed in joy.

"This is great! Chad we aren't in hiding anymore!" I said in joy!

"They said that we can go in and see her in a half hour or so. Also that she can come home with us in two days!" I again smiled and watched as an old man passed in tears.

I stopped him.

"You wouldn't happen to be with Haley would you?" The man looked at me and frowned and tried to smile.

"I was-" He left the thought of smiling then frowned and cried. He walked out of the room. My eyes followed sadly while he left the building.

"Who was that?

"Well Haley was someone that was nice enough to sit with me while I waited when you didn't show up!" I hit him on the side of the arm. He smiled.

"Well that was cool of her." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Ya... Ya it really was." I said. The doctor walked into the spot that we were standing and told us we could go into the room. We both walked down the hall. Chad holding 2 bags full of things for her. I was happy she had someone like him to do things like that for her.

She was a brave little girl. She told me she was scared but she didn't freak. Unlike me I would freak out and try to skip out on it any way that I could!

We walked into the room and she was awake staring at us smiling.

"You both did come!" She said. She tried to reach up her arm but it never got off the bed. We both smiled the best we could.

I hated seeing her in that pain. She had tubes up her nose and had layers of cloth around her chest. Chad tried to change this whole thing by giving her the presents. She smiled when she saw the Bear then the balloons.

She giggled. She hugged the bear and looked at Chad then me.

**WHEN SHE GOT HOME**

I carried Sierra inside. She screamed when they caught sight of the couch, the spot on the floor and the trail of blood. She dug her head into my shoulder. I walked up stairs and Chad started cleaning the blood, that was spread across the room, up.

**Chads POV**

I watched them walk up the stairs. Sierra crying into Sonny's shoulder.

How. How does that little girl keep so together, when I never could. I remember. Watching my father beat my mother for the first time when she was pregnant with Sierra. Gosh. I was scared for my life. I was scared for her life. I wanted my mother to get us all out of the house. But then... nothing ever went right. Soon after Sierra was born and my mother died the next night of her cancer. It was such a shock. She was doing so good. The doctors thought it was all gone. But it wasn't.

But at least this will never happen again!

That we all can hope!

**Thank You for reading this chapter... Read Letters to Sonny Please R&R. Thank you all for the great reviews!**

**~Sierra :D **

**God Bless **


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks all for the Great reviews! Please R&R Thank you!**

The blood was cleaned up but stained the carpet. After 20 minuets of scrubbing on the spot I decided that I would stop. I went into the hall closet and took out a rug. It was a lime green shag rug. I put it on top of the spot that now didn't look so much as blood more like kool aid.

Sonny came down about a half hour later.

"She is finally asleep"! Sonny said taking her last step of the stairs.

I smiled and she also did.

"So we are all alone"! She said making sure I understood.

"Ya we are". Obviously not getting it.

"So what do you want to **DO**"? She asked me.

Sonny's POV.

After me trying to give some clues about it he obviously didn't understand. I rolled my eyes. How could he be so stupid?

"What did I do"? He asked. I laughed.

"Nothing". I said touching his shoulder.

He sat there silent for a while. Finally understanding what I meant.

"O"! He yelled out.

"Finally"! I said resting my back on his chest.

"Really can you blame me... I am a slow person"!

"Yes I can blame you and I Know you are". We both laughed.

He kissed me softly on my lips. The little kissing turned into making out with in seconds. Before I know it I was on the couch with chad.

Sierra's POV.

I had to act like I was asleep when Mommy was up here. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not with everything that happened today!

Today people would call one of the worst day's of your life.

For me the worst was my whole life... up to my aka Daddy. I don't know if I would even call being shot one of the worst days. Because I was with mommy and daddy.

Being shot was pretty bad but you know it was my own fought for not knowing... for not warning them. Because he told me... in my dreams. I know so much but sometimes its just a blur. I knew without the dreams he was coming.

Anyways after my mom left I got out of bed the best I could. My shoulder was still sore. But I took a deep breath and got up. I got to the ground and slithered to the bed room door.

I heard mommy laughing along with daddy.

"Not here Chad". She said still laughing.

I could only imagine he took her hand and led the way. Before I knew it I heard them marching up the stairs. I tried to move and get back to my bed but I had to lie there and cry in pain. Mommy told me I wasn't suppose to move much because the stitches could break.

I looked down to see my white floor turn blood red. I cried a little louder. Apparently they didn't hear me. I tried my best to scream but it hurt to much. The pain was like being shot again. I cried in till I heard there door open. Daddy opened my door. As soon as he saw me laying there he turned me on my back. He called for mommy.

Mommy came running in worried. She spotted the blood and got right to the floor. They took off my shirt and watched as I grasped for air.

Sonny's POV

I dialed 911 as soon as I saw her stitches broke. When I should have done it as soon as I saw the blood. I saw her face quickly turn blue. Chad held pressure on the stitches that broke. Her face started turning back to normal color and she didn't have as much trouble breathing.

"Keep doing that"! I yelled altho he knew it. Her eyes closed but she was still breathing. About three minuets after the ambulance came. Me and chad jumped into the ambulance and watched two doctors do what they could do to help her.

We got to the hospital, the second time today! We got into the room to see Sierra in the bed laying down on the bed still unconscious.

"She is so strong". I said to chad. He closed the door.

"Ya she is! She knows how to live a full life"! Chad put out there.

"Ya she does... for a five year old she knows a lot more about other things then I do"! I said.

It drove me crazy how amazing she is , its amazing how amazing my family is!

Sierra's POV.

I was asleep kinda but I heard what they were saying. They started talking about how brave I was. How was I brave they are the ones who fought for me because I can't. They made me happy again when I wasn't they were the only people in the world who understood me.

I was happy to be with them. Be with an actual family. But I didn't deserve to be with them. I am putting them in danger. If something happened it would be my fought.

"_One day you will understand why he does what he does"._

I remember hearing that in my dreams. But that makes no sense, I know why he does it. He told me why he does it.

What I don't get is why he is still coming after me. Because he is going easy on me. He hasn't dont IT yet.

I remember being so sick when I lived with him. How there was no way to move. How I couldn't feel. There was so much I didn't get to do and I am only five.

I love them. And I am not going to loose them, not how I lost my mother.

My father wasn't always like this. But he always was on the edge of being like that.

But my life is on the edge of ending. But not in the way that you would think. The way that I wouldn't care anymore. And I am getting closer and closer to the edge each time that I think of him!

**Sorry this chapter is one of my shorter ones. And sorry about the last chapter I know it was boring... Thank you for reading please review! Thank you all!**

**God bless **

**Sierra :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Sierra's POV

But my life is on the edge of ending. But not in the way that you would think. The way that I wouldn't care anymore.

And I am getting closer and closer to the edge each time that I think of him!

And its hard to know that I am getting hunted down... by my own flesh and blood.

Chad POV

The next morning I woke up to Sierra sleeping on the floor of her bedroom. She was curled up underneath the window.

I looked over confused.

I walked Back to my bedroom. To see Sonny lay there sleeping in peace... Till I woke her.

"Sonny I think something is wrong". I said worriedly shaking Sonny awake.

She woke up gently and sat up.

"Whats wrong"?

"Sierra"! We both walked to the room in a fast pace and Sonny looked as she lied there under the window.

"Um what's going on". She asked while walking quietly into Her room. I shrugged and we both walked over to Sierra.

Sonny's POV

I walked over to were Sierra was sleeping. I touched her back and she shot up and flung her back to the wall while she grasped for air.

"Sierra are you okay". I said worriedly. I watched as each drop of sweat turned into one tear after another. She looked at me scared. She then looked at chad then back at me. She jumped up and ran into my arms. She flew her arms around my neck and cried.

Me and Chad tried to comfort her as each and every tear roamed down her face. We didn't ask until she was done crying each tear.

When she was done she pulled her self up from my shoulder.

"Mommy...Daddy". She looked both me and chad in the eye.

"Yes Baby"? Chad said. He touched her on the shoulder as I held her.

"Daddy isn't done yet... And you know that right"? She said I looked at her confused.

"Mommy, Mean Daddy is Going to come back"! She said she looked in my eyes like trying to tell me explain something to a 2 year old.

"I'm scared"! She said she bundled her head back over my shoulder and cried. I looked at chad confused.

She stopped crying a while later. We all got up and she stood by Me and Chads side the whole time. I obviously couldn't say anything to Chad without her hearing. I was worried what to say... I have never done this before.

I was afraid I wouldn't comfort her right. Chad left the room To get her a glass of water. As soon as he got up Sierra burst into tears.

"Daddy don't leave please". She said gripping onto his legs. He Stumbled backwards.

He smiled down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere"! He said he reached down and grabbed her she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How would we all like to go to get some Ice cream"? Chad asked. I smiled. Sierra also smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy". She whispered. She ran over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Mommy we shale go get ready". She said smiling. I laughed as she pulled me up the stairs into the bedroom.

I got her dressed and we headed into the car. Chad followed behind closing the door behind us locking it.

We got into the car and I buckled her in her car seat. She cried and struggled I couldn't help but want to cry.

She was scared. She Didn't want to be let go. So I put her in and sat in the back with her while chad Drove to DQ. When we got onto the road she didn't cry much. A sniffle here and there. I was worried for her. I don't understand why Her father gives up. He should no that me and Chad would crawl to the end of the world to save her and keep her safe.

We arrived at DQ I jumped out of the car and then unbuckled Sierra. I stood her up on the ground and she ran to the door jumping up and down till we got there. She watched as Chad opened the door and we walked in. We got inside. Chad put his arms around my waist.

I looked up and smiled. Chad ordered 3 vanilla cones. We walked over to a small booth and sat together.

I handed Sierra her cone. Sierra looked at Chad then at me and smiled.

"Thank you Mommy... Thank you Daddy"!

"No problem Sweetie". Chad said I smiled.

After we were Done He stopped us at a Park.

"Sonny I have something to ask that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time"! (**CHAPTER 2)** Chad said.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small square box.

"Sonny Munroe will you marry me"? My hand flew over my mouth as I smiled and cried. Sierra was on the side jumping up and down.

"Yay"! Sierra yelled. I smiled and nodded my head he jumped up and hugged me. He took my hand I slid the ring on my finger.

Chad's POV

I turned around and looked at Sierra. She was smiling big.

"Hi Daddy". I smiled when she asked that.

"I have something to ask you to"! I said. I got down to her level.

"Sierra Cooper do you want to stay with my and mommy forever? To be a daughter"? I asked her she smiled big and nodded her head.

"Do I get a ring to"? I smiled and took out a ring pop and slid it on her finger she smiled and danced in a circle.

Sonny smiled in the back ground. I got up and hugged Sonny.

Sierra's POV

Daddy just proposed and He just made me his daughter for him and Mommy.

"Wait I have another announcement"! Daddy yelled out. Mommy smiled knowing what was coming.

"Me and Mommy talked about it and we are all going on vacation"! Mommy curled up next to him. I was happy to see them so happy. I smiled.

"So how does that sound"? He asked me. I nodded my head.

So now we are going on vacation to but were?

**Thank you for reading chapter 10 of her new life. Check out Letters to Sonny! Please review! Thank You!**

**God Bless **

**Sierra :D**


	12. Chapter 11

Sierra's POV

I was so excited... I had a family this time. One that loves me.

I was going on Vacation.

"Daddy where are we going"? I asked him. He looked at Mommy.

"Well sweetie its up to you". Mommy said unwrapping her hands from his waist and went to me. I heard something being whispered in the wind. I grasped on to Mommy's legs. She reached down and picked me up. I hugged her tight.

I felt like I was safe. I would have never had safety unless My father made that choice... That he was done with me. So many thoughts ran through my head.

What is his next move?

Will anyone else have to suffer that doesn't deserve to?

Am I the only one that goes through this?

But then my thoughts stopped when I was reminded I should live in the moment not the past. Not think about the future. But I was wrong... Dead wrong. I should think about the future. Maybe the past doesn't matter right now but it will. But the future is Always there... You never know what to expect.

"Really"? I asked her.

"Really"! She said smiling.

"Okay when we going"?

"Well first you have to pick out of these fore places. Then Me and Daddy will look into the flights". She said she then turned around at Daddy.

Sonny's POV

I looked over at Chad Only able to smile. He just proposed to me. He made me the happiest Person alive. Chad took out Fore brochures to fore different places.

Mexico

Florida

Arizona

And California.

I handed her them. She looked through them and hummed as she did. I stood up and went over to Chad.

"I hope she doesn't have one of the 'dreams' again"! I said Whispering into Chads ear.

"No kidding"! Chad replied.

Sierra looked over at us smiling as she held up one of the brochures. It was to Arizona... Which I thought would be her last choice. I thought she would choose Florida. But its her choice.

The reason We chose her to do it because she knew what would be safe for her. For a while. We were planning on staying there for a couple weeks till things got settled with her dad and stuff.

Chad's POV

I thought... What if she asked to be with 'him' again. But I don't know why she would ever want to go back to him. She was happy. I was also glad she chose Arizona it was one of the few places I knew 'he' wouldn't go looking.

I now have a beautiful soon to be wife and a beautiful Daughter.

And I am glad to know they will never leave. I can't deal with another person leaving me forever. I would never want it to happen to ether of them... and I will never do it to them.

"Mommy Daddy I want to go here"! She yelled running over and handing Sonny the packet.

"Here"! She pointed! Sonny looked at her and smiled.

"Okay honey. Why don't you go play at the park". Sonny said. Sierra took two steps only to come running back in tears.

"What's wrong"? I asked her. She just stood there and Looked at me.

"That's the park where he stood". She said slowly turning around to face back to the park.

"What are you talking about sweetie"?

"Mean Daddy... He was there that's when... He hit me for the first time. I was on the monkey bars. And I fell and I smiled up at him... He said he hit me that time because my smile looked like mommy's. Then he continued to do the other things". She said turning back around her eyes red and her face drenched with the tears that flowed.

Sonny got down and held her.

"I don't want him here anymore but he will be and he always will be there waiting to come for me... Mommy I'm scared". She finished. She held her... I bent down and held looked into her eyes. Her eyes grew in fear as she closed her eyes and opened them.

"Is there something you want to know"? I asked her. Maybe she wanted to know more about her other family. Or anything.

**Sorry for the insane short chapter. Thank you for reading it! Please Review! **

**God Bless **

**Sierra :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay I am super sorry this took so long... And I will try to update more... Like once a week. But thank you for your patience. **

Chad's POV

I didn't know if she wanted to know something... Needed to know something. I would do anything to keep us together.

Me and Sonny had to start thinking about are wedding... The vacation and of course Sierra. Right now Sierra and Sonny are my only priority's.

Sierra didn't answer just shook her head and held on to Sonny. I just Looked her almost in tears. Me Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have feelings. But obviously I do.

I looked at Sierra's arms griping on to Sonny to see the bruising still there. We went to the doctor and he told us that it will take a while but it will get there. That the best thing is to just let it heal.

Sierra looked into my eyes and spoke.

"I love you Daddy". She Let her grip go and stood up.

"Mommy I love you to". She smiled and sat down in the sand. She scooped her hands and built the sand into a tower.

Sierra's POV (Remembering)

_When I lived with my dad I would go outside late at night and stare into the sky. I remember dreaming about my living in a castle... like my own fairy tale but with no pictures to go along with the words I was forced to read... Forced to see. I remember my dream taking a turn and turning into something it shouldn't I couldn't cope with what it meant but new that my life wont ever be perfect._

_Thinking on it now... My life right now is perfect... aside from the fact that my father is still out there searching for me. And this castle brought the night mares... Showed me The nightmares coming alive. _

_My dad was insane... My dad was a murderer. _

I looked up seeing Mommy and Daddy talking... Obviously about me.

I was waiting for me to find out... Why we were going... There had to be an ending... Like a story and usually it is never good. But I can find my way out of it. I usually do.

But they just sat over there talking as I sat here in misery.

Sonny's POV

"So when are we going"? I asked him

"Well soon... we can't stay here much longer".

Chad looked at me worried. I can never understand what he is going to do next... Or what he is thinking.

**At Home!**

We got home, Sierra dirty because of the sand and me and Chad unbreakable. I brought Sierra upstairs gave her a shower and then put her in her Pj's sense we had no were to go tonight. She got her toy from her room and followed me down the stairs to the living room were chad sat.

"Hey babe". Chad said watching me walk down the steps and take the landing on the ground.

"Hey". I said. I walked over to him. He got up kissed me and looked at Sierra.

"Are you tired"? Chad asked her. I mean I know what he was planning. She looked at him rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. He smiled at me and walked over to her. Well lets go read you a bed time story.

He put her in bed red her Cat in the Hat, and was asleep by the third page. He kept reading to her till the end. Kissed her forehead as I did the same and walked out Closing the door behind him. He grabbed my hand and led the way to are room.

**Sierra's POV**

I woke up I think about an hour after I fell asleep. I head mommy laughing in the bed room. I tried to open the door but was only able to touch it with the tips of my fingers. I could feel the cold medal. I jumped and held on to the door nob then fell to the ground because I didn't have enough strength to keep myself up. The wind built up outside and I heard the load thunder take place.

My heart raced... I was scared. I was more then scared. I raced to the far end corner of my room away from the window and stared out into the dark night sky. I guess it was a little longer that I slept then I thought. I Looked out the window waiting for the next person to come along and take me away from something I loved. My life was okay then my mom died. My brother moved out then my dad I was here he shot me what else does he want. I can't offer much more.

But he is wanting much more.

The next day I was woken me asleep on the floor in the far corner alone. My window was open and Daddy woke me closed the window and walked down the steps. Mommy wasn't awake yet and I was half asleep in daddy's arms. He brought me down stairs there waiting Grady. I barley knew him … why am I going with him?

I hugged him and picked my head off of his shoulder and looked Grady in the eyes. He smiled and I was about two seconds from tears. I couldn't help but dig my head into Daddy's shoulder.

"So tonight right"? Grady asked when we got close enough to feel the heat from his body. Daddy handed me To Grady. I looked up and saw Daddy waving goodbye as Grady took me out the front door and into his car.

I didn't know were I was going. I didn't know what was happening.

**I am extremely sorry for the wait for the next chapter I will try harder to update faster. But with school and stuff its hard. But thank you everyone for the patience again. **

**Thank you for reading this Chapter and please review! **

**God Bless**

**Sierra :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 of HER NEW LIFE. Everyone I am so sorry this has taken so long... I have been so busy and I have been sick a lot lately but I hope that I can get going on this again... Please read and review! Thanks everyone!

Sierra's POV

I didn't try to fight with him. I tried to stay calm but by time I was in the car and put into a New car seat, I started to cry. I felt the same loss that I felt when My dad started hitting me. I lost The sight of my house. My eyes still flooded my shirt with tears. I couldn't hold back anymore. To me I had lost my family... the only thing that I had in my life that I couldn't let go, But I just did.

I didn't understand. How could I? I started to feel homesick even though I have only been gone for like 6 minuets. Even thought I was crying Grady didn't seem to care. So I just looked up at the sky and saw the clouds that once made wonderful, beautiful shapes turn into darkness.

"Grady". I mumbled

He didn't say anything to me at first for a few minuets.

He stopped the car and took me out of the car seat.

"Sierra..." Grady said looking me in the eyes. By that I could tell that I shouldn't worry.. but I did.

" I'm going to be the one driving you to Arizona." I looked at him.

"Why Not Daddy and mommy?" Thoughts ran through my mind are they even going to come? Will I see them again? Why didn't they say goodbye to me? Did I do something wrong?

"They will be meeting us there at the hotel". I looked at him in relief. I'm guessing he could tell that.

It was still light out. How long was I gone... They woke me up early! What time would I get there? I turned my head at the large building sitting in front of us. It was a hotel.

"Grady why are we here so early"?

"Check in time". He stood me up on the ground. I nodded my head. He took out some bags from the back.

"Do you want me to help"?

Grady's POV

I smiled at her. I handed her a teddy bear that she can't sleep with out. She smiled back at me and hugged the bear.

Sierra's POV

He slammed the back door shut. He held about 5 bags when I held my teddy bear. We walked through the doors. He put down the bags on a rack and pushed it to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you".

"Cooper".

The desk lady turned around and grabbed the key with the number 134 printed on it.

"Thanks". The lady smiled and continued to type on her computer. I looked at her... her Brown shoulder length hair waved as she turned her head to me. Her brown eyes stared into mine. She smiled.

"Hi". I smiled.

"Hi".

"Sierra Come on"! Grady yelled from the hall.

"Bye". The lady smiled, and waved goodbye. I ran to Grady he put his hand on my head I looked up and smiled. He put in the key to the room and held it open as I ran in. I looked around. When you first walked in you were in this living room. It had a tan couch and a wooden panel TV stand. There was a closet in the corner. When you opened it there was a bedroom. It was a small one. It had a twin sized bed with a dresser in the corner and two side tables. It also had a replica of the TV in the living room in here.

Right across that bedroom there was a bathroom, The towels stacked nicely on the shelf above the toilet. When you turned there was more door's one. A bed room with two twin bed's in them with side tables, a dresser and a TV. Then a One more bedroom with A king sized bed. Two side tables like the other rooms. But when you turned there was another bathroom.

It was like a mini house. Grady told me the bedroom with the one Twin bed was mine.

"Are you hungry"? I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and we both walked into the hall. People smiled as we walked by. We turned and walked into this huge room of many tables. We sat down at a table in the corner.

"What would you like"? I didn't answer.

"When is mommy and daddy coming? Are we here in Arizona yet?"

"Yup we are you slept most of the way here!"

"How long did we drive for?"

"About 11 hours of just driving plus I stopped for some things and food and stuff... So what do you want to eat?"

"When are Mommy and Daddy going to be here?"

He looked down at his watch.

"Tonight. They started driving when we were about half way here."

"Waffles!" I yelled. He smiled. The waitress walked over.

"What would you guys like today?" She looked over and smiled at me.

"I want waffles". She laughed. She scribbled it down on the pad of paper.

"And you sir?"

"Pancakes please." She again wrote it down on the piece of paper.

"And to drink"?

"milk!" I yelled.

"And I would like Some ice tea please." She wrote it down and put her hand in the pocket of her apron. She pulled out a coloring packet, and sat it in front of me. I smiled up at her. She smiled back and walked away.

We got are food and ate. When we finished. We walked back to the room. I ran to my room with my suit cases and opened the one with all of my toys. There was a knock at the door. I got up and looked around the corner. Grady opened the door.

I couldn't see who it was. But the voice was clear to me.

**Thanks for reading chapter 13 of Her new life. I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I will try to do better. Thanks for all the great reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks everyone**

**God Bless**

**~Sierra**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry it has been so long here is chapter 14! thank you for reading! I should be updating soon :)**

Sierra's POV

Grady was in the way of the door. So the Person standing in the door was nothing more then just a person... But as soon as She spoke it rang in my ears and never left. Tawni... she is alive? What going on? I am so confused. I ran to the door. But before I could get there to make sure it was her the door was close and Grady walked away like nothing happened.

I sat there in front of the door for a long time. What if that was her... but it couldn't be... she died. Grady watched worried as I sat there.

"What's going on with you?" Grady asked me. I slowly turned around he just stared at me.

"Where did she go?" I asked him. His face went from worried to as if he just saw the earth explode... He was scared... He knew I knew.

He stood up... He didn't say another word about it, even after I asked over and over again. I tried to understand why he didn't want me to know. Because now I know that it was her... well I was pretty sure. He made some snacks, I waited for Daddy and Mommy to get there... I miss them.

As the time passed it made it to 5:00 pm I was wondering if this is what he meant by tonight. So I stood by the door jumping up and down. After about Forty five minuets of No Mommy or Daddy I went back to my room. I took out my pad of paper and my markers. I folded the paper in half and made 2 cards, 1 for Mommy, 1 For Daddy.

In my best hand writing I printed Daddy I love you Lots on one of the cards. I drew a orange kitty inside of it with a little note

_I can't wait till you come I miss you! You wouldn't believe who I heard at the door today! Tell you when you get here_

_from:ME :)_

I put the smiley face at the end in green with a blue smile.

I put some circles and some triangles to make it look more... colorful. I smiled as I flipped through my finished card.

The next card I neatly printed again, I love you Mommy, and again in the inside I put I can't wait for you to get here we are going to have a lot of fun!

From: Me :)

Again the smiley face was different colors this time green and yellow... I put in more designs and colored in the front color with colored pencil.

I looked at both the cards together... and smiled. I ran to Mommy and Daddy's room and put each of them on there 'side' of the bed. Mommy always liked the side furthest away from the window as possible. She hated being close to the window... I never got why.

Time passed by slowly... I took a nap to see if the time would go by faster. But I only was asleep for about 20 minuets. At 7:10ish they came inside the door. I ran to them and leaped in there arms. The bags that they were once holding a few seconds ago, were on the floor and there arms were around me.

"Mommy, Daddy... Come on you got to see this!" I yelled grabbing one of there hands each. I dragged them to there room and they saw the cards. They smiled and I ran to my room. I felt weird when they were reading my card's right in front of me.

I closed my door and leaned my back against it. About 5 minuets later I heard Daddy and Grady arguing.

I caught bits and pieces of it from inside my room.

"How could you let her see that?"

"I didn't know she was standing right there!"

There screams became louder and louder. I slammed open my door and ran to were they were standing.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. They looked over. I was standing there... crying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I turned around and ran to my room my door slamming behind me.

Chads POV

I watched Sonny stand there in are doorway of are room, Holding both of the cards. How could Grady let her see Tawni like that? How could be so careless. This is for everyone's safety! Sonny ran to Sierra's bedroom.

Sonny's POV

I walked through the door. Sierra was lying on her bed crying her back jumping when I spoke.

"Sierra?" I froze as she flushed her tears away with her hands and sat up. She stared into my eyes... She was holding back tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I said. Tears quickly took over and she was in my arms. My shoulders were soaking but I didn't care.

"Mommy was I not suppose to know that Tawni wasn't dead?" Her question came out like it took no thought, that she knew what she knew and she wouldn't stop until someone explained it to her.

But I couldn't do it... I can't break her heart like that. It's not possible. So I just sat there holding her. Until her tears settled and her body relaxed.

"I love you Mommy!" She said squeezing me tighter as she said the words.

"Aw, I love you to baby... I love you to."

**Thank you for reading chapter 14 of her new life. Please review! Thank you!**

**Sorry it has been taking so long for me to update I have been sick and in the hospital but I'm getting better now! Thank you again!**

**God bless!**

**Sierra **


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reading Chapter 15 of her new life! Please review! Than you again!**

Sonny's POV

When Sierra went to sleep the first night here, Me, Chad and Grady sat down to talk about tonight.

"You know I didn't know she was there." Grady said, He was sitting on the far end of the couch he didn't say much only when the question was directed at him... Witch most of them were.

"I understand but now we have to explain whats going on with_ Tawni_." Chad whispered the name to make sure Sierra didn't hear.

"Chad, Sierra is really upset. Someone need's to eventually tell her... And I can't do it... I tried and I can't she was so upset. You should have seen her face." I tried explaining to Chad and Grady, That she need's to know this isn't something she needs to worry about.

"But she Will get worried is what I am scared of." Grady said aloud. Me and Chad looked at each other then Grady and Chad looked at each other.

Sierra's POV

I was fast asleep in the hotels bed. It was kinda hard but soft in a way. I could sleep in it just fine I wasn't picky on beds... which is like the only thing I'm not picky on.

Sierra's Dream

_The ally was dark I couldn't see a thing, but could hear everything. The wind, the footsteps, the drops of water falling off of the trees after it just rained. A light in the distance shined on. I looked over, no one was there, nothing was there. I was scared but I learned in my past the fear only scares you more from what's really there. So I walked over to the light. It was a street light but there was a figure but nothing was there. It was a ghostly figure it was wight and clear but it made no movement's. I thought it was my imagination. I was about a block away from the light, another one flicked on above me. My feet were stuck to the ground and I was under the spot light. _

_I looked up getting blinded from the brightness. I looked over this time the figure did move it stepped closer... the light followed. I was confused... What's going on? I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I felt like I wasn't even breathing. _

"_They didn't tell you?" The figure said. The voice was deep, bold and was confused. I looked over. After the figure got closer and closer, the voice became clear and the face became even clearer. I wanted to jump up and run into Tawni's Arms. But I still couldn't move. I tried with all my might to shake my head... and it shook! I was so proud but 'Tawni' wasn't. _

"_Tell me what?" The words blurted out of my mouth quick and fast. _

"_Sierra, I am not dead. Do you not see who I am?" I looked at 'Tawni' for a quick second and turned away. It was to hard to look into her eyes. I started to cry. I turned back around. She was gone. I was alone... again, as always. I felt stupid maybe if I would just stop crying she would come back. But she didn't, even after I tried with all my might not to cry again. _

_I walked away, feeling tears running down my cheek. I didn't even try to hold them back this time. I just let them drain. I closed my eyes and sat down, on what it felt to be a rocky ground, like sitting in sand. But it was hard. I rocked back and forth keeping my eyes closed._

_'please don't let me die' I don't know why but that's what was repeating in my head. _

_There was a scream from behind. I jumped. I Looked around then sat up. Who was that? I walked towards the scream. When I turned the corner there was a ray of light. Tawni, was... she was laying flat on the ground, like on her tummy. And my... My father was on top of her. They she was crying and my dad was laughing while doing this **jump,jump,jump. **Pattern. What was he doing? Was he hurting her, Probably if she is in tears. Is this what really happened. I jumped again in fright. _

"_STOP IT!" I yelled my father looked up he grind. He got off of on top of Tawni and walked towards me. I couldn't move again. What's going on... Tell him to stop! No don't hurt me again. He got closer and closer almost close enough for him to reach over and grab me. _

My heavy breathing filled the room. I jumped out of my bed and out my door. Everyone was in there room. I didn't want to wake them but I was so scared. What just happened? I ran to the couch. I was alone in the dark. I wanted to turn on a light but I was afraid Mommy or Daddy might wake up and get mad that I was up.

I sat on the couch still, shivering, scared, and tried to be as quiet as I could.

I started to calm down. But then the front door's handle started moving. **Up,down,up,down.** Who ever was on the other side was trying hard to get in. I looked at the crack of light underneath the door. The shadow of there feet moved with the door nob. I was shaken. I wanted to scream but I sat there silent. I didn't want them to know I knew they were trying to get in. Because then they might hurt me more. I watched as a piece of paper slid under the door. It was folded in half. I could see the dents on the paper of were someone had written something. I sat there for about ten minuets. I let the note sit there. I was to scared to get up. I cheeped off the couch and quickly, and quietly, grabbed the note and ran back to my spot on the couch.

I quietly unfolded the letter. And stared at the letters. I tried to pronounce them. _O-p-e-n t-h-e d-o-o-r! _After finally finishing the three words. I said them quickly. Open the door! It felt as if centipedes were running up my back.

**Thank you for reading chapter 15 of Her new life! Please review! I will try to update again soon. I just had a lot of free time today and decided to post :) hope you liked it! **

**God Bless **

**Sierra! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you for reading Chapter 16 of Her New Life. Thank you All and Please Review! :)

Sierra's Pov

Who was trying to get in? I wanted so much to run and get my parents. My breathing became louder and louder through out the seconds I sat there staring at the note. The footprint shadows were still there and they were in the same position moving back and forth.

Why do they think someone is in here? Do they see me some how? Do they hear me? Thoughts ran in and out of my head. 'Who was it' just kept repeating over and over again. The door handle shook more **Up, Down, Up, Down. **'Leave me alone'. I wanted to yell so badly, But I held back... for my own safety.

I quietly, well as quiet as I could, tip toed off the couch and into my parents room. They were both sound asleep, Mommy of corse sleeping furthest away to the window and the closest to me. So I woke her up not bothering to walk around the whole bed to wake daddy.

"Mommy, Wake up!" I yelled quietly. Her eyes slid open and stared at my shaken body. I was holding the note close to my chest. She quickly turned on the lamp next to the bed. "Honey, What's wrong?" I handed her the note.

"Sweetie, were did this come from?" A pause between each word. I looked at her scared.

"Mommy someone is trying to get in." Fear in my eyes I started to cry. She lifted me up and rocked me, After waking up Daddy.

Chads POV.

Sonny shook me awake. "Chad go check the door please." She was holding Sierra. Sierra was shaking all over and Sonny's body shook with her. I looked at them worried. Sonny handed me a piece of paper.

"Sierra woke me up and gave this to me. She said someone is trying to get in." I took a quick glance at the paper and then started to walk out of the room. Before I did I watched as Sonny's eyes matched Sierra's, With tears. I walked into the living room. The door was closed, I walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. No one was there. But I heard the sound of crumpling paper underneath my foot.

I reached down grabbed the paper, and walked back into my bedroom. Sierra was squeezing Sonny, digging her head into her chest.

"Mommy, Don't let him get me again." She whispered to Sonny.

'wrong choice'. I read to myself. Sonny and Sierra both looked at the paper. Sonny grew more worried, And Sierra's tears became to hard to bare. "Baby it's okay." I said in a soft voice to try to calm her down. I took Sierra into my arms and rocked her back and forth. Handing Sonny the Note. She took a quick Glance, Then looked up at me startled. I was scared but I wanted to be strong for Sonny and Sierra. Bit I don't know if they can see my fright.

Sierra fell asleep while I was rocking her. I was about to leave the room. "Chad maybe she should sleep with us tonight." Sonny Said. Sadness still flooded her eyes along with worried. "Okay." I smiled to try to sooth her. It didn't work.

I put Sierra in the middle of the bed.

"Who do you think that was?" Sonny asked looking at her hands.

"I don't know but it's going to be okay!" I put my arm around her.

"We need to get out of here." I said, She nodded in agreement.

"But when?"

"Soon. Because we both know who it is. And we need to keep her safe."

"Well we need to tell Grady."

"And Tawni." I finished her sentence. She again nodded her head. When are we going to tell her about Tawni?" Sonny asked while running her fingers through Sierra's Blond hair.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to know when we were going to break her heart more... Or if we were going to at all. I don't want her to have the life she has. I wish we could change it some how. Me and Sonny are doing the best we can for her... But maybe, It's not good enough.

My family need's me, and I need them. I don't know what to do. Sonny and Sierra are my life. My heart and soul. I can't let anything happen to them.

Sierra Toss and turned in the bed. She screamed in her sleep. "No don't hurt them, You can take me, Please leave them alone. Please..." Her breathing was hard. We both stared at her. I rubbed her stomach and Sonny again ran her fingers through Sierra's hair.

**Thank you for reading chapter 16 of Her New Life! Please Review!**

**God Bless**

**Sierra :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading Chapter 17! I hope you guys like it! I really do. It seems like I lost you guys:(**

Sierra's POV

_My heart pounded. I felt the air swish around me. Like a tornado. I was scared. Scared for what was going to happen next. _

_It was dark, like every other time I was in this world. Nothing was around me. But I felt someone watching me. They were waiting for me to see them. _

_I wanted to curl up next to Mommy and Daddy. But they didn't want to hold me anymore. They didn't want to love me anymore. _

_I looked over. The sight frightened me. _

"_Mommy...Daddy are you okay." I ran over to them tied up. Someone stopped me before I could get to them. I tried to fight back but the man picked me up and threw me into a box. Almost like a cage. There was only a crack of light in the box after the man closed it and locked me in. _

_I looked at Mommy and Daddy. They were tied up to a pole, Next to each other. There eyes were covered with a black bandana, Along with there mouths. _

"_Mommy!"_

"_Daddy!" They didn't hear. The man who put me in this small box, walked towards them. He stepped into the light. _

_It was Mean Daddy. He was holding something in his hand. I couldn't quite make it out. The object was large. As he stepped closer to Mommy. The object became clear, as he held it up to Mommy's neck. _

_The light shined off of the knife that was held up to her neck. _

"_No! Don't hurt them! Take me not them! Please!" I yelled. _

I was then woken by Mommy and Daddy talking. They rubbed my back. I jumped up. They looked into my eyes. I scooted away from them.

"Sierra, What's wrong?"

I felt tears run down my face. I jumped off the bed, Out the room and into mine. I slammed the door.

Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore.

They are just going to leave me.

I feel so alone. I feel... Like I can't explain. It hurts to much. I wish they would love me. Why do they tell me they do when I feel like they don't.

So they don't.

They never will.

I looked up into the sky out my window. I turned around quickly to look at the door. Making sure Mommy or Daddy didn't come in. I again looked up into the sky. I pressed my hands together. Closed my eyes and began to prey.

_Mommy I hope your safe. _

_Do you thing My mommy and daddy love me?_

_I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I think god is turning his back on me, and hell is getting closer. _

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Did I heart someone._

_I hope not. I would feel horrible. _

_Mommy I love you _

_stay safe._

_Night_

_Amen._

As I finished the prayer I looked up into the sky. Again. Just when I did a shooting star flew across the sky. It was Mommy's sign of saying she was there she listened. That where I am now is where I will stay and be loved forever.

I smiled.

I opened my door ran across the hall and into my parents room. Daddy was trying to comfort Mommy. She was crying. I ran across there room and swung my arms around her neck.

I will never let them go. They love me and I love them.

And for the first time I knew that for a fact.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 17. Sorry for the long wait. And the short chapter. Love you guys! **

**God bless! **

**Sierra!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Please review! Thanks you guys! :D**

Sonny's POV

There is a time in life when you feel like you just want to give up... Right now at this moment is not one of them times. Sierra has her arm around my neck, saying she loves me. Us both crying. I don't understand why this moment feels so good, I mean it seems bad. But right now we were both happy. I think for the first time ever I just found out that this is the family I will be with. You can't give up on anyone, But definitely not this little girl.

And that thought right there brought me into a rampage of others.

This little baby I am holding in my hands in this very moment is the one you can't give up on. Yet her dad is so selfish and rude and so many names. There is no way to describe him, He is a sick man.

But I did at one point. I mean I didn't have faith in anything when I thought that Sierra's dad... Killed... Tawni.

Right then when I thought that, My heart broke. Sierra won't know why we wont tell her why Tawni was 'dead'. Thinking that made my neck tingle. I just held on to Sierra. She sat up, smiled, and said.

"Mommy... Daddy, No matter what I love you with all my heart!" Then her eyes started tearing up.

"Don't give up on me!" She begged as she swung her arms back around my neck.

I could see Chad looking at me and her. He was crying. We were all scared. There was no way to know what was going to happen next.

**The next day**

Sierra's POV

I woke up in Mommy's arms. She was cuddling me and daddy was also. I rested in the middle. The only one awake. This frightened me. I peaked at the window, The sun just started to rise.

I carefully got up without waking Mommy or Daddy. Planning to go to the living room. But decided to cuddle back up with Mommy and Daddy. What if 'he' Came back?

I have this bad feeling in my gut. Before I knew it I was in tears. Something was going to happen I could feel it. But what... I didn't know but I hope I was wrong. My heart raced.

The more I thought about it the more I got scared. I sat up and hugged my knees agents my chest. I got to scared. I shook Mommy till she woke.

"Mommy." I said with tears running down my face.

She quickly jumped up and pulled me close with her arms. I felt her warmth.

"Baby, Whats wrong?" I Couldn't talk the only thing that came out was my tears.

She just rocked me in her arms. The tears began to slowly stop.

"Mommy, Can we get out of here... Please!" By this time Daddy was awake to. He was behind me rubbing my back.

I could feel them scared for not only me but this whole situation. But I wasn't scared for me... I was scared for them.

I went through my whole life being abused and hurt in so many different ways. But Mommy and Daddy. They aren't scared for them... And they need to be. They need to be afraid. What if he decided to go after them instead of me.

My father has a way of doing things. He would hurt me. Then if I found something I loved He would just take it away from me.

**Flash back**

"Where is my Dolly!" I yelled on top of my lungs!

I heard Daddy rush up the stairs. I didn't know he was home. His face was angry. My stomach tightened.

"What the hel;l is the Noise up here!" He ran towards me and picked me up by the collar of my coat.

"Sorry father, I lost something." He became more angry.

"Ya you lost a lot, But not as much as me. How does it feel to loose something you will never get back?" He yelled. I didn't know what to say.

"I lost my Wife! The only thing that mattered to me! And you lost your stupid toy that you don't even deserve to have!" He continued. "You don't even deserve to be in this world! All you are doing is making me life complicated and taking up space in this house! You are making so many lives horrible!" He yelled.

He threw me to the wall. As my head hit and I flew to the floor. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Your doll is gone, I hope to take everything you will ever love in your life! You don't need happiness! You especially! The longer you aren't happy you will see how worthless you are!" I began to cry.

"Get out of here!" He yelled, as he kicked me in the stomach.

**flashback over**

**Thank you for reading chapter 18! I hope you like it! Please, please, please, please REVIEW! Thank you guys so much! Love you guys!**

**God bless!**

**~Sierra**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading chapter 19**!

**~Right here is just where I am going with this chapter- Okay Sierra is remembering something no one else knows that happened while she was living with her father, Will she need to tell someone when she thinks it might happen again?**

_**Sierra's Pov!**_

**Flashback**

_**I was just sitting on my bed alone. I was facing the window. My eyes were closed. I could hear fathers car door slam, He was home. Now I would have to face his nine o clock plans. Why do I have to go through this. I flinched when the front door slammed. I could hear the locks click. He Closed the curtains. **_

_**Each step as he walked up the steps was like a life time. I just wanted to get this over with. He would never stop until I died. My door swung open. It hit the wall. He just slammed in. **_

"_**What the hell are you doing!" He pulled me to the ground. I pulled my head off the ground. But he pulled it back down with one grip of my hair. He pushed down. And my head flew to the ground. He he pushed my legs flat on the ground. He reached for my pant's button and forced them down my legs. He put his hands up my shirt. He threw off my shirt, and my pants. Along with my underwear. My heart raced. But this was nothing new. I went through this so many times in my life. He began to press himself against me. **_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

** By the way everyone I am really sorry that my last chapter was so short... I had a lot more written, But when I uploaded it Deleted some things... So I don't remember what I wrote. Sorry guys! Please R&R! Thanks :D By the way in this chapter when I am talking about her dad as in the one who Hurt her He is underlined and Chad isn't.**

**Sierra's POV**

When I remembered that, My eyes squeezed shut. I felt the pain I had before, When he would have me held on to the ground.

But Daddy and Mommy only think that Daddy would hit me. Daddy told me that if anything were to ever be reveled that it would get worse. Also No matter what that what he did to me right then and there after getting home from _work_ stays between us.

But I didn't understand I thought what he did then and when he would hit me was the same thing, Just different ways to do it.

I guess not.

**The next day**

It was in the morning. Daddy came to get me out of bed.

"Sweetie, Time to get up!" Daddy said as he came to the side of my bed and saw my face pail, I wasn't feeling to well.

Daddy looked me in the eye, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"I will be right back." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom across my room. He took out liquid Tylenol. Yuck.

He gave me 2 teaspoons of that.

"Sleep well, I will come see how you are doing in a hour. If you need me call Me or Mommy." He smiled at me, Kissed my forehead, Then walked out of the room. As he walked out I remembered Daddy walk in. But I was just imagining and I was relived.

Even though I felt bad, I got out of bed and walked over to my desk on the far side of my room. There was a pad of paper and a pencil.

I started to write:

_Dear, Diary_

_ I started to think about what Daddy did to me again._

_It doesn't seem like it was any different from when he was beating me. But I guess it is. But I don't know. When Daddy Hit me he never would touch me like he did. He would never push his lips to mine. Like Mommy and Daddy do. After thinking about it for a long time it seemed like it was different. But right now I am not sure about anything, Especially that! _

_ But you know whats weird Diary... When I saw Tawni, No one still hasn't told me what happened, But I am starting to think that is what happened to her. What do you think Diary?_

_Also with the man/Women at the door, I am pretty sure it was daddy. It just seemed like something he would do. I don't know why we haven't left this horrible place yet. Every time I left alone, anywhere, I freak out. And now being sick I will be alone all day. I hope I get better. I wish Mommy and Daddy would come sit with me. At least till I felt safe enough to be alone. _

_ But what I don't get about the Tawni thing, Is that what if Daddy did do the same thing he did to me. Why would Mommy and Daddy tell me she was... Gone? It just didn't seem like them to me. I mean they never have done that to me before. But like they had the chance. _

_Thinking about I feel like I have been living with Mommy and Daddy forever now. But I haven't. But also in some ways I feel like it was yesterday when my dad pushed me around. _

_ Now I feel helpless again. Maybe I should stop thinking about that horrible man. But how can I? He is a huge part of my life. He is the one who made me who I am today. _

_ I'm always scared to take the next step. I mean I am always forced to fake a smile. I don't want Mommy and Daddy know what he did to me in detail. What if that changed are relationship. I don't know, I am scared of loosing them Diary. But why?_

_Maybe it's because I have lost so many people before..._

_ Well I am going to go lay down. I am not feeling good. _

_ Bye, Bye diary! _

_Thank you for listening to me while I went on about my life! _

_Sierra_

When I finished writing I put down my pencil, I didn't bother closing my notebook. I didn't see the point.

About an hour later, Both Mommy and Daddy came upstairs to my room.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

**Sonny's POV**

Sierra's face was pail. She looked so sick.

"Chad we need to get her to the doctors!" I suddenly said.

He nodded to me.

Chad started to get her ready I packed some clothes just in case she had to stay. That's when I saw This note from Sierra. As I read it, I found out she was starting a Diary. I wanted to stop because this was none of my business. She was aloud to have secrets. I quickly read it.

When I got to the end my Eyes were flushed with tears.

Why didn't I see this?

It happened to Tawni!

I felt so stupid.

"Chad come here!" I yelled.

He came rushing in with Sierra in her arms. Sierra saw me holding the notebook in my hands. Her eyes widened and then she dug her face into Chads shoulder.

"Sierra, Sweetie... Please come here." I held out my arms. She slowly took them and climbed into my arms. I sat on the bed and she sat on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sierra, What is this about Honny?" I showed her the paper. Trying to hold back my tears. I wasn't mad I wanted to make sure that I was right about what I thought she was saying in this note.

She never made eye contact with me she just continued to stay the way she was. I looked at her but she never looked up and never answered.

Chad looked at me confused, I pushed the notebook towards him. He read it.

After he was done he didn't even bother to hold back his tears. After I saw him crying I felt like I shouldn't but I tried to hold back anyways. But it didn't work. With in ten seconds Me and Chad were crying. I was pretty sure that Sierra was about to cry but she never said a word and never moved. She just sat there like nothing around her was happening.

She finnaly looked up at me and rubbed my cheeks with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Mommy... and Daddy." She turned to Chad. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Baby, No this is not your fought!" I said

Chad then spoke 'finishing' My sentence.

"He... Are..." He said stiffly. "Are father is a sick man, I don't want you to ever think that you did this, That any of this was your fought! Because it's not! You are the most beautiful intelligent girl ever! No one will ever be able to change that! You have a wonderful personality and have a beautiful soul!"

"Then why did I have to go through that?"

**Thank you for reading Chapter 20 of her new life! Please Review! :D**

**God Bless!**

**~Sierra :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for reading! Please review! Love all of you guys! :D**

Chapter 21!

**Sonny's POV**

"Then why do I have to go through that?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say. But tears built up. She jumped off my lap and started to run. She fell at the door way.

"Sierra!" Me and Chad both yelled!

She was there motionless. Me and Chad ran to her.

"Sierra!" Chad picked her up and rushed her to the car after we felt for a pulse. You couldn't hear her breaths but they were there.

I sat in the back of the car with Sierra as I held her close to me.

"Sierra." I kept repeating. Still not answer.

After we got to the hospital I picked her up and we ran to the sliding doors.

"Help! She is unconscious!" Chad yelled as soon as we entered the hospital.

They took my baby out of my arms. Put her on a bed, And wheeled her away. I tried to follow. But the doctor stopped me.

"NO, I need to go with her! Stop! No! Sierra I am coming!" I yelled to the doctor and then to Sierra.

"Mam, Please sit. No one can come back there till we know what is going on and we get her breathing normally.

I looked at him... In shock!

Chad pulled me back to the waiting room seats. Everyone was staring at us because of the huge seen I had just made. I rolled my eyes. I was in tears. What do I do? I pulled the note Sierra wrote out of my pocket.

**5:45 Hours later!**

**It was 4:37pm**

The doctor finally came out to meet me and chad. The frown on his face told me something happened.

"Mr and "?

We both nodded.

"Follow me please." He said keeping the frown on his face.

We walked down a couple of halls then came in front of her room.

She had a whole bunch of electronics hooked up to her. Her eyes were closed, and she had an IV in her arm. She was more pail then she was before. He wouldn't let us enter the room.

"I am afraid Sierra has A rare form of heart cancer. She The cancer is picking away at her heart and tissue."

"Im sorry."

I fell to the ground crying. Chad got to the ground rocking me.

Chad looked up the doctor himself was also crying.

"Is she going to be okay." The doctors expression didn't change.

"Its hard to say."

"I need to know!" Chad yelled.

"It is 50% 50%."

"You mean between life or death?"

The doctor nodded.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I KNOW its short I am so sorry :( I will try to make it longer next**

**Please Review! **

**~Sierra**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Thank you all for reading!**

**Chad's POV**

I kept rocking Sonny in my arms.

"Sonny its going to be okay."

"NO, Chad. It will not!" Sonny yelled.

"My baby girl is in the hospital, Sick with cancer! She has a chance of leaving us!" She began crying harder and harder.

"This can't happen Chad... It just can't." She whispered.

I rubbed her back. "I know.. I know." I couldn't help but cry also. This was the worst day of my life.

"Can we go in?" Sonny asked, Looking up into the doctors eyes with her teary ones. He nodded his head slowly. I helped Sonny to her feet.

We walked into Sierra's room she was still unconscious.

_Beep beep beep _The heart beat thing was making.

I looked around the room before taking a seat next to Sierra's bed. Sonny took the seat next to me, Us both still crying. Sonny grabbed Sierra's hand.

_Sierra, You can't leave us, You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please stay. I love you so much. I know you are going through a tough time, But please don't give up! Please... We will get through this! You will never be alone again! I love you sweetie!_ Sonny said, hey head bowed and her eyes closed.

_Beep beep beeeeeeeep_

A bunch of doctors rushed in the room

**Sonny's POV**

I jumped back in shock.

"NO, Sierra. NO." I yelled. Some doctors pushed me and Chad out of the room while others did something to her.

"No, I need to be in there with her!"

"No you need to stay out of here! Please mam."

They closed the door, after the doctors walked back into the room. I cried again. Why does this have to happen to us. This can't happen now! It can't!

A nurse walked us to the waiting room.

_**A little while later**_

"Mr and Mrs. Cooper." Me and Chad both jumped up and rushed to the doctor. He led us back to her room. The blinds were closed, And the door was shut.

"Is she okay?" The doctors face changed.

"For now, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, I don't know if she will last much longer." The doctor just came out and say it. I would have rather him shot me.

"How long?" Chad was trying to be strong, but he couldn't be strong much longer. Not after what the doctor was about to say. I could feel it.

"We think about 4 to 5 weeks." I shrank to the ground. I cried, And cried. Even after the doctor walked away. We were both there crying are eyes out.

I don't want this to be over.

It cant be.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 22 I know it's really short. But I will try to make it longer next time. I just wanted to leave you with something you have to think about!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**God bless!**

**~Sierra :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Her new life! thank you guys for all of your great reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Sonny's POV**

After hearing what the doctor said, I didn't know if I could do it anymore. Before Sierra I was not the greatest person. I should say. But I was happy with Chad but... Sierra, She does something to bring all of us closer. She has changed my life. She is my daughter. She's my baby. She can't leave me... Leave us. Not now... Not ever.

Chad looked at me. But I ignored his stairs. I didn't want him to tell me "Its going to be okay".. Because I knew it wouldn't be. The doctor told me to keep my head high. Don't give up. That maybe.. Just maybe she would get better. She would be able to do everything everyone else could.

Chad reached for my hand that was sitting on my lap, After I pulled it away he understood I didn't want to be bothered. Not that he bothered me but I wasn't in the mood. I just found out my baby could die... Would die. She can't.

**Sierra's POV**

Mommy and Daddy were in the hospital room when I awoke. But when I opened my eyes, There smiles weren't normal. Something was wrong.

"Hey baby, How are you feeling?" Mommy asked me, Tears building up in her eyes.

"Fine". I smiled up to her. I pulled up my weak hand and wiped away the tears that were falling down here cheek. She grabbed my hand and put it in hers.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you to, Mommy!" When I looked over at Daddy. He was looking at me but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. He would look away every time I would look. Now I know something was going on. Was something wrong with Tawni? Did my dad do something **again**?

"Mommy, Daddy. Whats wrong?" Mommy looked at Daddy, but neither one of them answered.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?" Again No answer. After the doctor walked in about five minuets later, Calling both of them to the hall I started to think it was something wrong with me. The window shades were open. I could see the doctor say something slowly to them. Mommy fell crying. Daddy leaned to the floor to comfort her. It was something about me... But what. Was I sick? Was I going to... die?

A little while later they both walked into the room, the doctor following behind them.

"Sierra." -The doctor went on slowly- "We are going to have to do some test... okay?" I looked at him confused. What test?

"What do you have to do?"

"Well we are going to have to give you some shots..." Before he could finish I was in tears hiding myself under the covers.

"Sierra its not as bad as it sounds." He grabbed the blanket but I forced it to stay on top of me.

"No, You can't!" I yelled.

"Maybe you can calm her down?" The doctor said to Mommy and Daddy while stepping out of the room.

"Sweetie, Its going to be okay." Daddy said. I pulled the covers off of me.

"Mommy... Daddy. Am I going to...- I paused-... Die?" I asked slowly. Mommy eyes watered again, And this time so did daddy.

Mommy grabbed my hand.

"Honey, Its a long story. You should get some sleep." I nodded my head. Then yawned.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Mommy and Daddy both said. They kissed my forehead.

Before I knew it I was asleep. Not a thing moved. Not a thing mattered. When I was asleep.

_**Dream:**_

_They aren't going to tell you.____ This voice came on. I looked around but I didn't see a thing. _

_They are going to lie to you, They are going to let you die. They aren't going to do a thing about it. They never cared about you!__ The voice again said. _

_**But I knew who it was. My father. He is the one who is doing this to me. He is making me not trust anyone. I mean that's what he always did. I wonder if Mommy and Daddy said anything about what daddy did to me? **_

_**But the one thing that was clear to me, Was that the doctors are saying I was going to die. I don't know when, I don't know how, But soon. **_

_**But there was something else I knew. **_

_**I wont die. **_

_**Not now. Not for a long time**_

_**But how could one person be so sure?**_

**Thank you for reading chapter 23 of her new life! Please Review! Thank you guys so much I love you!**

**God bless!**

**~Sierra :)**


	25. Chapter 24

Sierras POV

When I woken in the same hospital room mommy was sitting on daddy's lap, both asleep. My chest hurt I could barley breath. About 3 minuets later I couldn't breath at all. My heart was racing and it seemed like I was breathing through a straw. Suddenly doctors rushed in.

Then the world went blank.

Chads POV

We jumped awake when sierras door flung open hitting the wall. One of the nurses escorted me and Sonny out of he room, that seemed like a daily routine now.

Me and Sonny waited in the waiting room for what seemed to be 12 years. Then a doctor slowly came out of her room and down to the waiting room. His face gloom.

"Is everything okay?" I asked the doctor.

He looked Sonny then me in the eye.

"Well we didn't expect for that to happen, but she is having sorta like heart attacks from the cancer."

Sonny and I both held back are tears. I again asked if she was okay. The doctor again paused then Answered.

"ya for now, like I said the cancer is causing some what like a heart attack and a child so young usually can't deal with pain like that. Or survive it."

Sonny then freaked at his response.

"You don't know Sierra, she is stronger then any other kid in this world! She has lived through being Abused all of her life. Plus being shot! She will be okay you don't know her she is strong she is powerful!" Sonny got up in the doctors face.

" I understand but she is weak, for a child to live through all of this and recover is almost impossible... I'm sorry." the doctor turned around and left.

Sierras POV (dream)

"You could die any second." This voice whispered around me.

"Who is there?" I yelled.

But there was no answer. The silence made me shiver.

I was disturbed from my sleep when doctors came in to check my blood pressure. But as soon as they pulled out a needle I screamed. Mommy held my hand, while they hit me with the pain.

I cried and jumped. " You need to stay still!" The nurse said in a rude voice.

But my cries filled the room.

My eyes started to close, and I started to drift asleep.

But I was scared maybe this 'sleep' wasn't sleep at all. What if I was about to die?

I was trying to fight back but it was no use...

•**Thank you for reading chapter 24 of her new life. I know this is bad I had to do it on my iPod my computer is being dumb :( please review! Love you guys!**

**God bless!**

**Sierra**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 her new life! Thank you all for reading!**

Sonny's POV

We were aloud back into her room, you could see her small pale face. No eyes open. But the heat beat made me know she was okay. Sierra was laying there, no movement.

"Sonny, I think you need to sit down." I looked at Chat is if he were crazy.

"Um okay?" I took a seat next to him.

"You remember her first birthday party with us?" Chad asked me. That sentence broke me down.

"Can you believe all of this? She is going to be okay, I know it. If she can live through all of that... Everything, She can live through this."

Chad looked at me. "Sonny, I understand your thought but the doctor said this is a one-in a million shot." He took a long pause before continuing to break my heart. "We shouldn't get are hopes up..." I looked at him tears falling down my face. "Its a little late for that chad." I got up and walked to the window.

Sierra's Pov

"Its a little late for that chad." I heard mommy say, then seeing her walk to the window.

"Mommy, Daddy." I sighed in pain. They both jumped up and rushed to my side. "Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" Daddy asked me. "I'm good." Mommy had tears on her face. "Mommy, No crying." I told her a smile so small formed her face. "I'm good mommy, you know a person can feel when its there time to go, and right now I know its not my time." Mommy looked at Daddy with rolled eyes. But not about what I said, I guess she said something earlier and it just proved a point.

The doctor walked into the room. He looked at me. "Wow look at you, No one not even a healthy adult has ever woken so early after what she just went through." He again looked at me this time with joy in his face. " Mr. and Mrs. Cooper may I talk to you in the hall?" Mommy and Daddy both got up and walked to the hall. I heard the doctor mumble something. Mommy's cry's but this time of joy.

They both walked back in the room, smiles grown on there faces like blooming flowers. Mommy leaned on Daddy. He put his arms around her. "Baby, you are coming home tomorrow!" Mommy said in excitement! I smiled.

**The next day:**

I got up early but Mommy and daddy both got up before me. They were packing my things. Well mommy was Daddy was bringing them into the car. But when I woke up Mommy walked to my side. " How you feeling?" I sat up and looked at her. "Mommy come here please." She sat on my bed. "closer" she got closer to me. "closer". She again god closer. We were touching in foreheads.

"Mommy, I love you so much. You are amazing and I am so happy you are with me today, and I am able to call you mine. No one else." Tears again formed in Mommy eyes, but also in mine. She hugged me. Then I saw Daddy standing in the door way also tearing up.

"DADDY!" I yelled! He came up to me. "Whats up beautiful?" I smiled at him.

He came to my side. Gave me a hug.

With in a hour I was inside the car. Going home. Mommy sat in the back seat with me while daddy drove us home. When we got home. Mommy carried me. I walked to my room and played with my toys. Mommy joined me not to long later with some water. "Hey sweetie, will you drink this? You need to stay hydrated."

"Okay mommy." I smiled up at her and took the glass of water. Taking a sip. She walked out of the room.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat on the couch next to Chad. "When are we going to talk to her about her dad... And what he did?" Chad asked me. "Chad, one That man is not her dad you are, and she couldn't ask for a better one. And Two! We need to let her just relax at home for a while before we start asking her a whole bunch of questions." Chad nodded. I kissed him. He kissed me back pushing me back so that I was laying flat on the couch. I laughed. "You mean." I said jokingly. "Ya I know." He again kissed me then jumped off the couch. "We better make some breakfast!" I smiled, Then he helped me up. We both walked into the kitchen.

**Okay I know that this chapter sucks :( but thnks for reading it! Love you guys! Hope you guys had a great christmas! I know I did I got a new laptop so that I can update :O Thanks again!**

**God Bless!**

**Sierra**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 her new life! Thank you for reading!**

Chad's POV.

Sonny got out the Syrup and I got out the mix. We were making Sierra's Favorit, pancakes and bacon! Sierra ran down stairs.

"Bacon!" She yelled, ran into the kitchen. "Yummy!" We all laughed. Sierra looked at me with her big blue eyes. She ran up to me and held on to my leg. "Daddy is making me bacon! It has to be good Bacon or daddy will be in trouble!" She sang out while sitting on my foot and holding on to my leg as i stired the batter together. Sonny stood there smileing at Sierra, She is so happy after so much, she is still making me and the people around her happy.

"Sierra lets get you a bath while daddy finishes up breakfast. Okay?" Sierra smiled up at me then got off my leg. "Okay Mommy lets go." She ran over to Sonny and held her hands up for Sonny to pick her up. Sonny reached down picked her up and walked away after blowing me a kiss.

**Sonny's POV**

I took Sierra up stairs to wash, We both went into her room. To pick out her outfit. Sierra jumped out of my arms. "I want to pick it out, ME!" I smiled at her and nodded my head. Gosh thinking that the doctors told me she wouldn't make it but look where we are! She is here right in front of me jumping around. So happy!

Sierra picked out a bright dress, yellow, frilly, and very her! I got her into the bath and washed her. Afraid to hurt her... just in case. I got her dressed and then we walked down stairs... hand in hand. The table was all ready set for us to eat. Sierra ran to her plate and took a piece of bacon and took a bite. She smiled at Chad.

"Daddy this is good, Daddy's not in trouble... Today." She gave him an evil glare. He laughed. Then she again smiled at him.

"Daddy is Tawni going to come over today?" Chad looked at me.

"Tawni is busy today. She can't come but I am sure that she will come over soon. Okay?" Sierra nodded her head. She looked down at her plate. She took one more bite before saying she isn't hungrey anymore. Me and Chad both looked at her puzzled. She ate two bites.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." She then leaned over and vomited on the floor. I rushed over to her and picked her up. Chad called the doctor.

**Later**

It wasn't any thing major she was moving to fast today. Also that the Medicine she is on could give her an upset tummy. She slept on my lap, while me and chad sat together and watched a movie. So tommarow we just have to make sure that she doesn't be as active as she was.

She slept soundly which is the first in a long time.

So special to me... so special.

**I know this chapter sucks... but i was completly blocked. Who thinks that I should end this book and then publish the second... There are alot of Chapters which could sometimes make others not read it because it is to long. Tell me what you think about this chapter and my question! Thank you guys so much! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**God Bless!**

**Sierra**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 her new life.

Sierra's POV

_ I am going to come back! Watch out! _ That voice, everything it ran through my head. It burned my ears. It hurt. I was back home now. More scared to know what was coming next. I could feel the time rushing by getting closer and closer. It seemed like my 'father' was going to be here soon especially after my dream. But I didn't know who to talk to... So I went to my diary. I knew that I would be able to say anything and it would never let go of them. In less my parents find it again.

My neck tickled. It felt like someone or something was watching me. But maybe it was just my imagination. I slowly turned around... No one. Only my empty room, But my closet was closed. I thought was where the feeling was coming from. Even though I was scared, I slowly crawled to the closet door. Put one hand on the doorknob and flung it open. My heart skipped a beat.

No one was there... But I still felt it. Maybe I was just paranoid. So I sat back down at my desk, opened up my diary, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I feel really weird right now. I feel like someone is watching me. But I looked in my closet and no one is there. But getting off that subject, I wonder if mommy and daddy care about my last diary entry. They made a big deal when they read it. But before I knew it I was in the hospital. After that they didn't talk about it. But I wonder if they are still going to talk about it to me. They started to but then I ran away... I didn't want to talk about it. It happened to me about every week, but I was so confused. Why did it matter to them? After a while it didn't hurt. I was fine. I was okay_. _I mean... I have been worse. But I still wonder why they were so sad when they read it. But I will ask them. I will make this step by myself. Without any help!_

_ I promise! _

_~Sierra :)_

I ran down stairs, last thing I remember though is I was sleeping on mommy's lap. I guess they must have brought me upstairs to sleep in my own bed. I saw mommy and daddy sitting at the table. They were talking about something, but I guess I wasn't suppose to know what it is.

"Mommy, Daddy... Can I talk to you?" I sat down in the chair next to daddy's which was at the end of the table, mommy sitting right across from me.

"Yes sweetie?" I took a breath a air and held it in. I felt sick. I was scared to see what they would say. Were they going to be mad? Was it going to be my fought?

"What did daddy really do to me?" As soon as my words were out I couldn't pull them back in. I felt horrified for the next thing that was about to happen. What were they going to do to me?

Mommy and daddy looked at each other, but they both didn't say a thing. They just looked at each other in worried. But again they didn't say anything. Mommy sighed.

"Sweetie, This is really nothing you should worry about!" Daddy looked at mommy before closing his eyes. He looked like he fell asleep.

"Daddy, This is something I should worry about. This is what happened to me... Not anyone else. So I should know what might happen to me." Daddy began to look worried. "Nothing is going to happen to me right?" Mommy stood up and went around to me. She grabbed me and picked me up so that are eyes were level with each other. "Lets go get you washed up okay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay mommy." I smiled.

**Chads POV**

I was worried for tonight. We were having the whole So Random cast over. But Sierra, not sure if she will take it well. She is been having a rough time, and I mean she hasn't seen them for a while.  
A scream came from upstairs from Sonny and Sierra. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I jumped up the stairs.

"Sonny?" She came out crying from the bathroom.  
"Where is Sierra?" I looked around the corner in the bathroom. The window was open... There was blood on the floor and the counter... really everywhere. In there. I turned around with watery eyes to face Sonny.

"What happened?" I asked her. Trying to hold back from crying.

"Where is Sierra?" Sonny was crying so hard on the floor. She was rocking back and forth.

"I left for 2 minuets. I went to go get her clothes. I left her there. I heard a bang upstairs. Then I ran upstairs and... It was like this." She started crying harder.

"Its all my fought".

**Thank you for reading chapter 27 Her new life! Please Review! Thanks again! Hope you like it!**

**God Bless**

**~Sierra**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reading Chapter 28! I am so sorry that this is sooo late! I truly am! A lot of things have been going on at home! I love you guys!**

Sonny's POV

Chad knelt next to me as a sobbed into my knees. I could hear him sniffling. But I didn't know if he was crying.

"Chad… What if she is hurt…–I gulped- or even dead?" I looked up at him. I could see his hurt eyes. But I could see tears build up more and more each step. "Sweetie… That isn't true… maybe the blood is some kind of sick joke." Chad said hopefully. His voice was high.

_ Would I ever get my little girl back? Will I ever see her beautiful eyes again? Will I see her smile… will I even here her pray to her mom? Pray that her father will stop what he is doing. Understand. But that never happened… and now we are here. Now we are sitting her in the hall crying, as the blood in the bathroom soaks. What if this is just a sick joke to make us worry more and more as each day passes. Or what if it really is her blood. ___ I started coming up with some crazy ideas._ Maybe he (who ever 'he' is) came in with a bloody nose and it got on the floor and stuff. _ No that isn't possible how would it gotten everywhere?

_Maybe he had a knife or something so he could make sure she didn't scream and accidently stabbed himself. _ I can kinda see where that would happen… But it still doesn't make any sense. _ What if he killed her… What if he brought the body with her…. What if… What if everything right now was a dream? _O how I wished. _Would I have to remember the memories not create more?_

Chad was slowly rubbing my back. Then he stopped, pulled out his phone. _**Beep-beep-beep**_ you could hear his phone slowly click.

"We need the police now! "

**Pause**

"There is blood in are bathroom and are daughter is missing!"

**Pause**

"I have no idea if it is hers!"

**Pause**

"How do I check?"

**Pause**

"Will you just get someone down here!" You could hear his voice get angry.

**Pause**

"Thank you, please hurry." He closed the phone, then continued to rub my back.

"Why is he doing this to us!" I yelled. I felt this sudden rage of anger and sadness. I just couldn't hold it in. "Chad please do something… We need her here with us. This man that some people call human is after are daughter! He is –I stopped myself before I took it to far-

Chad sighed. He didn't have the answer. How I wish someone did. That someone… anyone would walk up to me and tell me everything was going to be okay that knew it was going to. Someone that was going to be able to tell me that things with Sierra were going to be better soon. But I knew nothing like this was going to happen. I knew that in reality… Things were never okay.

I had to face the world…

But I didn't know how.

I was scared of my own shadow right now.

I was afraid if I didn't check when I walked, or didn't look all around me when I did something. Someone was going to come up behind me and hurt someone that I love. Maybe this was a weird superstition.

I just know I can't loose the ones I love again. Not after everything we have been through. I know that everything has to go back to normal… But are things ever normal with us?

**Okay, Okay! I know that it has been like 4000 years before I updated. BUT I will really really really really really try to update all the time… Well not all the time. But at least once a week! I love you guys so much! ****Please review!**

**~Sierra :D**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay… So I know that it has been SO LONG since the last time I updated. But family issues have been happening and just won't stop. Looks like today is going to be somewhat calm so I will be able to update! I might actually update 2 chapters tonight! Thank you guys! Please Review! **

**Sonny's POV!**

When the cops got here, I ran down stairs to greet them at the door. They didn't

Expect me to be happy… why would they? Chad brought the two cops up stairs to the room with the mysteries. I went to the kitchen and started to brew some coffee for them. I heard talking go on up there. Steps where going back and forth from the hall, to the bathroom, to Sierra's room. They kept talking. I really couldn't understand, but the mumbles echoed through my ears.

**Chad's Pov**

"We are going to test the blood and get back to you as soon as we find out who it belongs to." One of the cops told to me while the other was taking a sample. The one who took the sample left without a word, but the other cop stayed and talked to me.

"Now, do you and your wife have any clue of who would do this?" He asked me. I saw that his tag read 'Carter'.

"Well her dad, Not me, is insane." The cop looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" He asked me. He was confused.

"So you are not her father?"

I looked at him… thinking about how I would explain this before we both dropped dead.

"Well I am technically Sierra's brother. But are dad is abusive so I took her in as my own. She is calling me dad, Sonny, my wife, Mommy." The cop nodded his head like it happened every day. But then he spoke.

"Wow this is NOT an average thing to see. Actually I don't think that I have ever seen it. And I have been a police officer for almost 45 years." I nodded my head. I didn't really know how to respond. Sonny came upstairs a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for both me and the police officer.

"You must be Sonny. We haven't actually met." He held out his hand then thanked her for the coffee. Then he told her what was going to happen. They were testing the blood. Then he asked her about Sierra. But then the whole 'you're not her mother' thing came up. And she told the same story that I told him. Then he nodded his head in relief it almost looked like.

Sonny's eyes were red. They looked almost swollen. She had been crying so much. She looked like she was about to pass out. Then she tumbled over. She lied unconscious on the floor. I got to the floor with in the same second that she fell.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" I screamed. She didn't answer. I knelt down so my eat was next to her mouth. She was still breathing. The cop said something into his phone. Within seconds doctors where carrying Sonny into the Ambulance.

Why? Why does this have to happen? Why? Sierra… Sonny… Him. I just sighed. I cried. And I didn't know what to do. Now while the cops where looking for Sierra, I was in the hospital with Sonny. I want to be with both of them… but at home. Safe. Knowing that all of us where together. Making my heart beat so hard when Sonny would hold my hand. Me not being able to do nothing else but smile when Sierra ran up to me and called me 'daddy'. That was my baby girl. Not his.

He needs to get that through his head.

Because I can't do this.

He needs to be put in jail.

To get this over with

But he isn't

He is out there

With my daughter in his hands

Dead or alive.

How could he?

Not a big shocker…

I need my daughter.

I need my wife.

And I need him gone…

And I plan on making that happen


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey you guys! Please Read and Review! I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the views and Reviews! You guys rock, and really make my day when I read that you guys are enjoying the story! **

**Sonny's POV**

_I could hear rustling around me. But I couldn't open my eyes. I felt someone touch my hand. Chad. He was touching my hand! I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. Why not? Why can't I? I have to get up and find my daughter. I kept fighting to open my eyes but nothing would happen. All I saw was darkness. I felt a small pain in my arm. _

_It was an IV. They are lucky I wasn't awake. Because I think I would have screamed. I would die than take a needle sometimes. But right now I didn't really care about that. I cared that Chad had to sit next to me when he could be out there helping the cops find my little girl. But nothing… nothing happened. Chad's hand stayed on mine. And the doctor I think was going through papers._

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

_I need to be there!_

_Why god?_

_Why are you doing this?_

**Sierra's POV**

The room I was in was so small. I felt so crammed, like I had to room to breathe. All the room was, was a room with thick walls hard, cold floors. There was a bed lying in the center of the room. A chair in the corner, and a bath tub on the side. The door was thick. Could anyone hear if I screamed for help? I didn't because there was no use. He would get even madder. And I didn't want that. I was scared, scared that I would never be able to see my family again. Scared that if I didn't get out of here, he was going to hurt me.

I heard the door unlatch from the outside. I held my breath. It was coming for me. I was going to get everything that I deserve. I shouldn't have run the last time. This was going to be worse. He slowly came in. I scooted further in the corner that I sat in.

"Don't go over there. Don't sit on this floor. The bed, that's a lot more… comfortable." The smile on his face scared me. I shook my head.

He sucked in his breath, probably trying not to scream. But that didn't work. He did. "I said GET ON THE BED!" I just looked at him. I wanted so badly to shake my head. But I didn't do anything. Move, breath, or blink. I was still. I had to be. But that made him so mad. I don't understand.

He ran over to me, grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the bed. But I slid off. I hit the floor hard on my back. I shut my eyes. The pain, it was going through my body. So fast. I didn't want to move. I wanted time to freeze or rewind.

When I hit the floor my stomach hurt from where the glass went through. I remember watching the blood fall to the floor, me being pushed out the window. I don't think my 'dad' wanted to stab me. But that was the only way for me to come.

My dad again picked me up and put me on the bed this time.

"Baby girl, I love you so much. I am sorry if I hurt you. I really am. You want to play a… game?"

I lied there crying silently. I knew what was coming. Not again. He brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ears. Then he kissed me gently on the cheek. His hand slid down my back. And I felt him… squeeze me. He was hurting me. I wanted to push him off. But what was I going to do?

I was so weak.

Daddy… Mommy, please find me.

Find me soon.

I can't do this every day… not again.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 30! Okay I know this chapter is… different. But I think it is interesting. So you see what is happening to Sierra while Sonny and Chad are looking for her. **

**I will keep updating! **

**Love you guys**

**Please Review!**

**`Sierra`**


	32. Chapter 31

**Okay! I know this is like SO late! But I really have been busy! :( I am super sorry everyone! I really hope you still enjoy my stories any my chapter :) **

**Love you all!**

**Here you go!**

**Her new life! **

**Sierra's POV**

I heard nothing outside the thick walls. No foot steps, not the wind... nothing. I bet you no one can hear me either. I bet you I could scream, but they would only stay in this room, falling apart as they clash in to the walls. Knowing that I could possibly stay with him for the rest of my life, made my head spin, heart pound... made me feel sick. Then I heard a noise. I heard the door start to unlatch. And as it opened I braced myself. _"Whats going to happen?"_ I asked myself. But I kinda already knew. Its one of those things where, you know whats going to happen... because its happened so much, but you are still scared out of your mind when it happens. When the door unlatches, just everything makes you jump. I really hope mommy and daddy come save me soon. I wonder if they want to come find me. Are they even trying to find me anymore?

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Chad look day and night for are baby. But sadly no one has any clue where she is. She has been missing from are home for almost three weeks now. A day I could barley handle... after a week I started to break so hard. Now after almost three weeks... I can't control whats going to happen, hope is fleeing from my hands. Chad even admits it. We don't know what is going on anymore. We thought she would be back soon. This is crazy. Are family has been ripped apart... so fast. I don't think that it can be put back together if she doesn't come back... actually I know for a fact that it wont be able to go back to normal. I don't even know after she comes back it will be.

Me and Chad should have been smarter. We should have kept her to our sides at all times. Not let her run off alone. This isn't right... We shouldn't have to worry that she will be taken or hurt. She is a smart girl, its not like she gets into the knifes, or stove.. or anything that could hurt her. Even if she is so young I had so much trust in her. So much, but I should have known that her father... her father does these things. I should know this by now. How many times has he even done it?

I can't imagine what my baby is going through... I just want her back home... safe and sound.

**Sierra POV**

When the door opened... and no one was there, I was relived. I don't know what this meant. But I did know that meant he wasn't coming in right this moment.

"Get up!" I heard my father scream, but it was on the other side of the door. I stood up

"Walk to me. Slowly!" I did as I was told. With my hands chained and my ankles chained I really couldn't move to fast even if I wanted to.

He took the cuffs off my hands and feet. "Go... Go home, but you say anything. And I mean anything, I will kill you. I will kill you brother... and I will kill his stupid girl friend! YOU GOT ME?" I nodded my head. I couldn't believe it! He was letting me go? Why? I took off running up the stairs and out the door. What way is home? What way do I go? But I wasn't going to stop. If I did my dad might see me, and change is mind.

I can't let that happen...I just want to be home... that's all I want.

When I got a little further from the house I prayed.

_Dear Lord,_

_Please get me home safe, let my family be safe. Please keep the ones I love safe. I don't want them to hurt anymore. I realize I am causing this... and I don't want to do that anymore. Lord... am I better off not going home? Should I turn back now? If I go home... that will make them happy, but right back to sad when my daddy does something foolish again. I don't mean to. _

_Please forgive what I have done_

The world around me started to go dark. I felt my body go week then...nothing.

**Chads POV**

I drove around town for hours! Past hundreds of houses. I asked thousands of people, posted hundreds of posters. But nothing... .Nothing came up. No one had seen her. I passed down this run down street. Right off the edge of town... When I saw a small child sleeping on the corner of the street. The closer I got to the street corner the more I grew hope. _Its got to be Sierra! Its got to be!_

I arrived to the corner and stopped. My heart stopped.

It indeed was Sierra... but she was cold. Her heart was slowing, and her skin was pale.

She was dying.

****Hey thanks everyone for reading! I really am glad that you read it! I really should be posting soon. If I have extra time later today I might just post again today! :) But might not get to it because I have guitar lessons tonight Again though thank you all for reading and please review! :) **

**~Sierra **


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 on Her New Life :)**

**I hope you enjoy... btw sorry the last chapter was... kinda boring... I will try to spice it up a little bit huh? :) Please R&R**

**Sierra's POV**

Did someone throw me and white box? This place is scary... its dark in the ways I wouldn't think of. When I think of dark, it when the lights are out... but right now, I feel empty... so I am dark.

I have never seen this place before... I wonder if I am staying here for a while. I don't even remember who I am really... what just happened. Only that I escaped. And I think that he was my father. But I don't remember his face... I don't remember anything other then he was my dad. I called him dad... I thought of him as my dad. But who is he really?

**Sonny's POV**

I got the call this afternoon... Sierra had been found, but was put in the hospital for immediate care. So it could be hours, days, maybe even weeks before I am able to actually talk to her. Or if I really am at all anymore. Chad told me when I got there what happened... Her heart rate was slowing down to a stop. The doctors are not even sure if she is going to be able to live through care.

I thought god did things for people? I thought he kept us safe. I thought that... If I would have just been there a little longer he wouldn't have token her. She would still be right here next to me. Holding my hand. Walking me through everything. She was a bright child. She had her ways to make everything okay. To make everything that was bringing darkness into my life grow a sun to drag it away. But right now... the only thing I am thinking about is getting her home.. safe. Some where new, again, to have her safe in her bed without needing me and Chad to check up on her every two minuets. But I would do anything for her. Even if it means having to check on her. Having her to my side every moment of the day. Having her hold my hand and laugh, or cry. Just anything. And I wont be able to if she doesn't come back.

My mind only came to that one thing 99% of the time.

When she dies... I am going to find her 'dad' and I am going to get him. Even if it kills me in the process.

**Chad's POV**

None of us could hold in the tears. A lady sitting next to us, elder, asked me and Sonny why we where here... We told her, then politely asked her why she is here.

She said : "My husband... almost fifty years of marriage, had a stroke and had passed out. Are anniversary is tomorrow. And I have to spend it in a hospital. But I am okay with that. Life threw me a lemon."

When she said "Life threw me a lemon" I thought. 'What does that mean'. But the answer was right there.

If you have ever heard the saying 'when life throws lemons, make lemonade' it means make a good thing out of something that looks like its bad.

So some how this elder lady has a lemon even when her husband is in the hospital sick.

Do me and Sonny really need to find something good about this situation... because I don't think that there is one... I think that I am stuck with my daughter in the hospital and no lemons. Life doesn't want to throw me lemons anymore...

I guess I used them all up.

**Thank you for reading chapter 32 of Her New Life!**

**Please Review! :) I would love that :) **

**And sorry this one is ALSO kinda weird... but um its going somewhere :) just wait!**

**~Sierra~**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! :) So glad I am able to update right now! :) **

**Please R&R!**

**:) Thanks for reading!**

**Sierra!**

**Chapter 33 :)!**

_**Chad's POV**_

For some reason... I did grow hope. I knew that I should have hope, but that old lady has a man that is probably not going to make it even for old age. And I have a daughter dying in the hospital. The doctors are still working on her. A total of seven hours so far. We are not to sure how long we will have to wait. But we don't mind.

We both watch a lot of people walk out happy that there family is okay. Some walk out crying because they just lost a loved one. We watched people walk in with problems. One guy walked in and he had a stick through his leg. I looked at Sonny when he walked in. You could tell she wanted to throw up because of the sight.

Doctors walked in and out of the rooms calling names. None of the names were Me or Sonny's. But we waited as patient as we could.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper?" FINALLY! We both stood up and rushed to the doctor. He took us to a private room in the back.

"So um, I am going to need to ask you some questions." The doctor said concerned. We both nodded are heads.

"Your daughter has been sexually asulted in the past thirty days. Do you know who did it?" We both looked at each other.

I spoke up. " Well um her father did. He is the one who kidnapped her. The doctors face turned upside down.

"I thought you are the father of this child."

"Not biologically, I am actually her brother. But um a lot happened with abuse in the house, that we adopted her." The doctor nodded his head... Catching on a little more.

"Okay and where is he now?" He asked.

"We have no idea... I found her on the side of the road passed out.. that is when we rushed her here." Now the doctor seemed caught up to date.

"Well is she okay?" Sonny said impatiently.

"Um well, right now your daughter is horribly sick. She has had a lot of medical problems in the past, and emotional problems in the past... We might need to put your daughter in a mental hospital to help her with her emotional problems." We both stared at the doctor in shock. What is he talking about?

"We were talking to your daughter... and every time she would have to talk about her dad or even you guys she would burst out crying. She said that she was hurting you guys because of what he does because she deserves it. She seems to be really messed up right now. We don't want this to get worse."

I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands.

Someone THROW ME A LEMON!

I don't understand! Why? She hasn't said anything to me or Sonny about being upset!

"Or -the doctor continued- You can bring her home and see how she reacts with a NEW home. Some where safe. But, there will be cops checking in and going around your block every once in a while. And you will have security alarms in your house for safety."

When me and Sonny talked about it we decided to put her...

**Hey :) I know that this was a short chapter! Plus how it ended :) Evil of me huh :D lol :) But who knows what is going to happen! Maybe you should tell me what you think is going to happen with a lovely review! :)**

**Love you guys! **

**Sierra**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Oh gosh! So I bet some of you are waiting for the next chapter. I am so. So. So very sorry for the wait. I know I have said this 394839 times before, but I am really going to try and update more now. I am homeschooled now, so it is much easier for me to be on the computer! **

**R&R~~ **

**Sierra **

**Chad's POV**

We had decided to put her in care. She might not like it very much, but it would help her in the long run. Plus I wouldn't want anything to happen to her that she would do to herself. I remember when I was 12 I started to cut myself. But I stopped when I started the fall.

Our dad does this. He cuts you down. He really does. I remember hearing my mom scream in the middle of the night. Praying that things would stop, and me always saying to myself that she could make it stop. If she would only get us out of here. She didn't.

We both slowly went into Sierra's room. She looked a lot better. Seemed happy. She was hiding herself.

**Sierra's POV**

Mommy and Daddy walked into my room. I wonder what they are going to tell me. They had that face on. Like it wasn't something really to good.

"Mommy!" I yelled. "Daddy!" They both smiled and walked each to one side of the bed.

"Hey Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mommy asked me. I looked her in the eye. _Sad_

"I am feeling okay. Much better!" I say. But I know that I am not telling the full truth. I mean I am feeling better. Much better then what I was feeling when my dad was on top of me.

"Sweetie. We have made a decision. You will be staying in a big house, filled with many kids, and a lot of people that are going to talk to you. About some of the problems you are going through mostly. And anything else you want to talk about. Me and mommy, we will be there everyday to see you." Daddy told me. I was shocked. Why? They were leaving me in some strange place so I could feel better? I wasn't feeling all that bad though. I mean I am. But not sick.

**Later that day**

A couple of people dressed in white and blue drove me to this big building. Many doctors roamed around, many adults were there. But they brought me into this white door. They opened it slowly, but closed it fast. Kids ran around in circles all around the unit. Well at least I think it is called a unit. Outside of the door it says unit A. So I am going with that.

I wonder if mommy and daddy were coming to see me. I wonder if they even cared anymore. They put me in here. I want to be home. But they said this place will help me. And that they would come see me. But its hard to trust people when things always change and happen.

A nurse in white leaned down to my level.

"Hello. You must be Sierra. I have heard much about you. I am going to be your nurse today. My name is Tracy. Would you like to see your room?" I nodded my head unsure. She grabbed my hand. The unit was big. Only one window in the main room, and it was large, but there was a fence that blocked it off from the outside world. There was also rooms that outlined all around the wall. All number. 1-58.

I got number 42. I was right next to a large room where kids sat and an adult was talking. It looked like I was the only child not in the room. She walked me into my room. Full white. Bed sheets, White. Walls, White. Floor, White. Desk, White. The only thing that wasn't white was the bathroom door, it was a wood.

I miss my mommy and daddy already. I miss them holding my hand. I miss them telling me everything was going to be alright. I miss them kissing my on the forehead. I miss my home. Why am I here? How long will I be here?

I don't want to be here.

I sat in my room for awhile. Looking at my wall. My white wall. A women walks into my room.

"Hello Sierra. I am Julie. I am going to talk to you for a little while alright?" She said. I just nodded my head. Again unsure.

"So how old are you?" She asks.

"I am 5." I was already almost crying.

"Do you know why you are here?"

I shook my head.

"Well. What is going on with your daddy and you?"

"Daddy? Oh he is wonderful. Him and mommy the-"

"Oh no sweetie. Not them. Your other daddy."

"Oh. Well. He is not really that nice all the time. I am happy I am living with my new family now, but I am putting them in danger. I don't want to hurt them." I say.

"What did he do to you hunny?" I closed my eyes tight so I wouldn't cry.

"He hits me. One time he super-glued my hands to the wall and beat me. He would kick and punch me everyday. Then after he was done, every time, he would say he was sorry, lay me down, then-" I stopped. I hated to cry. Not in front of her. Not like this. I wanted to crawl in a whole.

I wanted to die.

"He did what?"

"He -my voice cracked because of my sobbing- would touch me. He kissed me, and he would make me take off my clothes."

"Everyday?"

I nodded my head.

It was sometimes more then once a day.

But I wouldn't tell her that.

She didn't need to know.

It looked like the little group going on in the room next to me was over, kids were leaving. Some a lot older then I. They all waved as they passed to me. I cried.

**Sonny's POV**

My poor daughter. She is sitting in a hospital room right now. Probably being talked to about what is going on. I kinda want to take her out now. Let her come home. But that seems almost impossible. Chad keeps reassuring me that this is for the best. She will be a lot happier when she comes home. Plus every time we go see her she will be happy.

And each day that we see her, she will look happier.. and it wont be fake.

Chad rushes into the room.

"Sonny... The hospital just called..." I looked at him puzzled.

"Sonny Sierra has been cutting herself." My shock grew all over my body. I cried. I cried for a really long time.

"What? Why? Why would she?" Was I not good enough for her? Will I ever be good enough so she can just be happy.

"She said she needed away to show herself that he isn't the only one that can cause her pain. That someone else, herself, can do it to." Chad got down to the ground and we both cried. Our little girl. Causing herself so much pain.

For a price that isn't worth paying.

**So guys. This chapter... weird right? Sorry if it is stupid, getting back into the feel of writing this story! Please R&R! You guys mean so much to me! Thanks for sticking around! (:**


	36. Chapter 35

**This is chapter 35 of her new life. I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the long wait, please understand. A lot has been going on. And I really want you guys to just please not be upset with me. /3 sorry.**

**Here you go!**

**Sierras POV**

I didn't want mommy and daddy to be mad at me. My nurse told me that mommy and daddy were coming today, and they had somethings to talk to me about, somethings to ask me. I wonder why they put me in here. Are they done with me? Do they want to get rid of me like other daddy did? He just wanted me gone. Is that what they want?

I climbed up on my desk and looked out my window.

"Mommy..I miss you a lot. A lot of things have been changing. A lot of things have been breaking. I wish you were here mommy. I wish that you could come see me and hold me. I miss people hugging me. I miss the people I love. Mommy please promise me when everyone else leaves me... you wont." When I finished there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and got down. Was she standing there for that whole time, listening to me?

"Hey your parents are here!" She smiled at me, took my hand, and led me to the guest sitting room. Mommy sat there next to daddy holding his hand. I pulled my sleeves over my hands so I could bite on the end of the sleeves when they started yelling at me. I came into the room. They both quickly got up and hugged me.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." I said. They both hugged me tighter and tighter. Mommy was crying.

"Sweetie... we really need to talk to you." I didn't want to cry. But I knew that I was going to. I wanted to be strong for mommy. I wanted to be strong for daddy. But crying shows that I am weak.. that I have been defeated... again.

"Okay mommy." They went back to there seats and I climbed up to mine.

"We got a call last night.. from here." Daddy said. But he didn't make eye contact with me. I looked down at my hands.

"They told us that you have been hurting yourself.. is that true?" Mommy asked me. She was trying so hard not to cry. I can't lie to them. I have to tell them the truth.

"Yes mommy." She cried. Daddy cried. I cried.

"But why, sweetie?" Daddy choked in between his sobs.

"I am sorry." I said. Not wanting to answer his question.

"Please sweetie.. just tell us." I kept my eyes locked on my squirming fingers.

"Because, I wanted to make sure that he wasn't the only one that was able to cause me pain. That he wasn't the only one that is hurting me. Its a lot better when there is more then one person hurting you... and its a lot easier when daddy hurts me when I don't like myself anymore." I didn't know what else to say to them. They were most likely so mad at me that they want to get up and hit me. They want to hurt me.

"I am so sorry mommy. I am so sorry daddy. Please don't.. be mad. Please." I cried. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried into them. I heard someone get up from there chair and walk closer, and closer to me. They picked me up. Mommy. She walked back over to her chair, with me in her arms. While crying. She sat down and sat me in her lap. I pressed my face in her shoulder.

"I promise I wont do it anymore. I promise. I really do. I want to go home. Please take me home. Please let me come home." I begged her.

**Sonnys POV**

I looked at Chad with my red, watery eyes. I want her home. And I believe her when she says that she wont do it anymore. I have been there. I have cut before. But she... she is so young. I don't even understand where she would have got the idea to do this to herself. Or why she wouldn't have come to me. Or why we never noticed. We are always with her! How... how did we not see this?

I am not mad at her.

I am not upset at her.

I just don't want her to be hurt.

And its even worse when she is doing this to herself and she says she doesn't even like herself anymore.

"Sweetie. You want to know something?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"I believe you. I believe you are going to stop. I want you to get better. I believe IN you Sierra. I just want you to be okay. I want you to be home too, you know that? We both, we miss you so much. We want you to come home and to be with us. But we don't want you to hurt anymore... so I don't know if coming home is such a great idea yet sweetie." I felt her body tense up. I felt tears hit my arm. Hers and my own. I looked over at Chad. He wanted to bring her home. We all wanted her to come home. Today. But me and Chad are both unsure if this is the right choice. If this would be the right thing to do. Because we don't, we don't want to admit it, but we don't want to worry about her doing this when she is alone, she would be with us at all times, and I know that doesn't make any difference from tonight or in 1-2 weeks, but it does. The help that she could be getting from these people.

"Please... please mommy... please daddy." Chad looked at me.

"Let me and daddy go talk.. okay?" I stood up, her in my arms, and sat her down in the chair we were just sitting in... alone. "We will be right back.. I promise."

We walked out into the hall.

"Sonny.. I think we should bring her home." He said to me as soon as the door was closed.

"Really? I want her home to-"

"No, I want her home, but I think she NEEDS to come home. She doesn't feel safe here. You can tell.

Before I could answer him nurses from the back room were rushing into the room we were just in.

_Sierra_. We hurried into the room. Nurses rushed to Sierra, who was flat on the ground. You didn't see her make a single movement. Chad and I rushed over to her.

"Sierra! Sweetie! What is going on?" Chad yelled to the nurses.

"We aren't sure." They all were on the ground checking her pulse.

"We were just watching the cameras, and we saw her get up then collapse.

Then another nurse pitch in. "I think she is having a heart attack. Call 911 and get her to a emergency room! NOW!"

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Is it stupid? I hope not :( I love you guys! Thank you for all the support at this time in my life. I know that some of you have been messaging me making sure I am okay. I am okay. Just kinda overwhelmed with all of the pain. R&R? **

**Thanks again guys**

**Sierra~~**


End file.
